Put Your Heart Into It
by kitdelovely
Summary: Modern take with a few hints of Grey's though no Crossover. Lizzy is an intern and Darcy and Richard the attending surgeons. Horrible first impressions and a very long road to discovering these characters' pasts. Tragedy comes at inopportune times because that's just how life is. They've got to live it - together or not - and put their very hearts into it if need be. New Chapter!
1. A long journey

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRIEGEMENT IS INTENDED TO GREY'S ANATOMY OR TO JANE AUSTEN. Some ideas in this story belong to the original series or book.**

Chapter One-

July 31st 2009 5:13 A.M. EST.

"SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit, oh my god shit!"

A continuous stream of almost every swear word known to mankind continued to pour out of a small room in one of the hundreds of New York City's high rises.

"Liz, what on earth is wrong with you? It's five in the morning!" came Jane's voice from the next room.

"FUCK IT'S FIVE ALREADY?" screamed the voice of Elizabeth Bennet, recently graduated from Harvard med and new intern at New York City's prestigious Hampshire Memorial Hospital.

"Lizzy, you will be fine. It's only three blocks from here and I am sure Dad won't mind if you are a few minutes late."

"Dad will care _most_ if I am late. He keeps telling me it wasn't his first choice to have me intern there and that I am a direct reflection of him so I had better not embarrass him or he'll find a way to kick me out of the program!" Lizzy yelled back at the wall that separated her room from her sisters.

Lizzy then scrambled away stripping her clothes as she sprinted and then tripped into the bathroom. She threw soap and shampoo at her body in as many places she could find in the course of her fifteen-second shower. She threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue oxford shirt, and her favorite Minnetonka moccasins. It was her go-to outfit for almost everything and never failed her. She'd be changing into scrubs in twenty minutes anyway so who cared. She felt very self-conscious with out a little makeup on and so brushed on an uneven amount of her mineral makeup, lip-gloss and waterproof mascara. She quick spritzed her Dolce and Gabanna Light Blue at her wrists and sprinted from her apartment.

Lizzy then lunged back before the door closed and grabbed her canvas Kate Spade and ran to see what was open to grab a quick bite and some coffee. For the city that never sleeps there were far too many shops closed. Granted, it was five in the morning but there were already thousands of businessmen and women hurrying to work or elsewhere. She finally saw a fast food joint at the corner and managed to make it to the counter before three or four people also going in.

"Can I get a large black coffee and an egg thingy with no sausage, just egg and cheese and maybe some ketchup. Thanks." She was breathing heavily as she ruffled through her bag to find a five to throw and the cashier.

"Make it two," a very deep and velvety voice with a very sexy British accent called from three people behind her. "But I want the meat. I'll have hers, as well."

The girl behind the register looked at Lizzy who just said "Whatever, just make it quick," and she put the double order through.

Lizzy felt a gust of wind precede the owner of the sexy voice and it brought with it a gust of spice, tobacco, and a little mint most likely from his freshly brushed teeth. She looked to her left and felt her knees buckle a little. He was probably the most put-together man who was so adorable un-put together. Lizzy was an average height by any standards but this guy totally dwarfed her. He had to be at least 6 foot 3, maybe more. He had easily the broadest shoulders she'd ever seen and arms the completely filled out his also blue oxford shirt. His, however, was tucked into a pair of black business slacks held on with a belt. His waist was the perfect smallness to compliment his shoulders and one could easily see the shirt covered a chest and stomach that was the paragon of masculine beauty.

It was his face that truly caught Elizabeth's attention. His strong jaw set off a perfect bone structure that was not too sharp and had the perfect roundness to it. A bigger nose but it was set off and supported by strong cheekbones and a prominent forehead with perfect wisps and waves of hair framing his face. His piercing blue eyes cast a smoldering glaze as he also took in Elizabeth. However piercing the eyes were there were dark blue bags beneath them that were very evident. This guy was exhausted. Elizabeth wondered why but knew she would never know.

"Here's your order," said the girl behind the counter. Elizabeth was too caught up in his appearance to notice that he had thrown a twenty on the counter, said "Thanks, your order is on me," grabbed both orders, and left in a hurry.

Lizzy turned around and noticed both were gone a split second after he turned to leave.

"Oh fuck no." Lizzy realized he had ordered both for himself and was trying to make it out quickly.

With a quick shuffle of her feet she had very slyly managed to stick her foot behind his ankle, as he was about to take another step forward. This action then led to him stumbling, forgetting he had two steaming hot coffees in his hand, one spilling on his leg, the bags of food dropped to the floor, and Lizzy casually grabbed the surviving coffee and the bags of food. She then threw two crisp twenties on the floor near his feet. One was his that he had tried to use and the other hers.

"Thanks, I guess _my _order is _on_ you." She smiled sweetly and walked quickly out of the establishment.

She then booked it the next two blocks and made it to the hospital by 5:41 am. Her first shift was supposed to have started eleven minutes ago but she accepted she was late. She ran to the locker room and started taking off all her normal clothes and grabbed her scrubs.

July 31st 2009 5:42 AM

"Good morning!" a very cheerful voice called to her. She nearly fell over because she was not expecting anyone to come to find her yet.

The man that walked in was fairly tall, with dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes exactly like the man from This morning, and was pretty fit looking. Elizabeth hazarded that he had no problem picking up women.

The man only then realized she was half naked in her undergarments with one leg through her blue scrub pants.

"Good God I am so sorry." He turned around and gave her the three seconds she needed to finish scrambling to get dressed.

"Hi." Elizabeth said to give him the verbal okay to turn around.

"I am so sorry about that, darling. Allow me to introduce myself. Richard Fitzwilliam, third year resident. Your resident I think, if you are Dr. Elizabeth Gardiner. First year intern, graduated high school at 15, graduated from Tufts with a degree in Biomed at 19 and then graduated with top honors from Harvard Med this past May?"

"Nice to meet you, doc." Elizabeth smiled at his charming southern accent. It was not too heavy but it had a very nice sound.

"So if you are such a Massachusetts girl why on earth did you choose the Big Apple to do your residency?"

"I grew up in Long Island so this is closer to home. You sure sound like you aren't from here."

"Indeed, no. I'm afraid I hail from one of the richest and most disturbing families in Georgia, so naturally I made my escape to the north."

Elizabeth laughed and was confused. "Disturbing?" she questioned.

"Ah, I thought we might come to this. You see my family believes the confederacy will soon rise. My mother is the sweetest woman in the world but she can be a little thick. Her greatest joy in life is hosting lavish parties and being the wife of my father. His greatest joy is making money, preserving the money he makes, and everyone knowing how rich he is. My immediate family is not so rough, but once you get to the aunts and uncles and grandparents it gets bad. They are all under the impression that the south will rise again and take great care in having the confederate flag billow from every house and flag pole within a five mile radius."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them." Elizabeth smiled.

"You will meet one of my cousins today actually. It is his first day here. Although, I wouldn't associate him with the southerners if I were you. He was born in Lilburn, but moved to England when he was nine to be with his dad's family. So naturally his English accent will have you falling all over him as so many women do."

"Well, we'd best get a move on Elizabeth Gardiner if you want to be on time for lunch. We've already missed rounds but we'll catch up with the rest of our group on the third floor. We all have a special case that came in this morning from Queens."

They walked out together as Dr. Fitzwilliam held the door for Elizabeth. They walked almost directly into two men.

"Da! – Da-Doctor. Bennet. How nice to see you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I see you are late on your first day Dr. Gardiner. Well then you have just taken yourself out of the running for the first assisted procedure. Next time it will be suspension, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. My apologies." Elizabeth said.

"I am glad we understand one another. Allow me to introduce our newest attending surgeon of neurology." Dr. Bennet could not get another word in because he was interrupted by Elizabeth's yelling.

"You bastard. Seriously, what are you stalking me, or something? Jesus."

"Dr. Darcy is one of the foremost neuro-surgeons in the world, Elizabeth. He just finished his residency at Johns Hopkins Hospital. He _also_ graduated from Harvard med. He is the youngest attending we have ever hired."

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Dr. - ?"

"Gardiner." Elizabeth said.

"Dr. Gardiner was top among the applicants applying to this program. She was second in her class at Harvard and first in her class at Tufts."

"Very impressive," said Richard. "Now, if you'll excuse us chief, we are going to make our way to the mystery seizure case upstairs. You coming, Darce?"

"In a minute. Go ahead without me." Darcy said to Elizabeth and Richard.

Elizabeth was completely baffled by the two men she had just encountered. Her dad was scolding her one moment and then singing the highest praise of her the next. It was not uncommon for him to do so because he never really decided if he was a strict father or the coolest dad you could ever want. The other man had her fuming. It had been the jackass from twenty minutes ago and she couldn't' help but smile because even though he had changed into scrubs as well, and looked damn good in them, he had a distinct odor of coffee that was a little too strong for anyone's taste.

"So I take it you have met my cousin before? Or do you always yell profanities at everyone you meet, because you didn't at me but if you need to get it out of your system I am always open for business." Richard smiled.

"I was in line for coffee this morning and your cousin thought it would be charming to make my order a double and then try and take both orders. I didn't think it was such a good idea, as I was already late. So I tripped him. Hence, the smell of coffee about his person."

"Got it. Yeah that's Darce. Always in a hurry."

They kept walking and made it to the elevator. Once inside Richard handed her a folder.

"Right, so this is the case we will be working on. A young boy came in last night from Queens. He was playing soccer and then suddenly started seizing uncontrollably. Grand mal seizures. There is absolutely no evidence why this is happening and loads of evidence why it _should not_ be happening. Darcy was up all night doing research and no one can come up with anything. The parents are getting very angry and so we need answers quick."

"Got it. I guess my dad was right when he said that life inside a hospital is never boring."

"Is your father a doctor, too?" Richard asked.

"Surgeons and nurses run in the family. I guess I didn't really have a choice."

"Well, I must have heard of someone if your entire family is in the medical world. Gimme a name and let's see."

"Ever heard of the Gardiner method?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, what specialty is it?" Richard looked confused.

"I haven't decided yet. But I'll make sure you are the fist to know when I discover it."

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine, Dr. Gardiner."

"Lizzy. Or Liz. Just Dr. Gardiner when it has to be." Lizzy said.

"You got it, babe. Let's go figure this shit out." Richard said.

* * *

**OK everyone- this is a new story. I just can't wait any longer to post some of it. I wrote a lot over the summer when I was having writers block for TKEHTL. I will most definitely be continuing that, no worries. This is a preview chapter to see if people want it. If not then I won't post it. Simple pimple. **

**PS. This is NOT a crossover story- I just love greys and pride and prejudice. No characters from Greys will be in here. Just ideas/cases. Cuz I ain't no docta. **

**Review please =)**


	2. A Mister is as Good as a Miss

Chapter 2

They got off the elevator and serendipitously walked right into the rest of Richard's interns.

"Good Morning, grunts! Don't you all look pleasantly tired and petrified." Richard addressed the group of four others. "Thanks, Mal. I owe you one." Another resident, Mallory Crawford just smiled and waved back at Richard and left. She had apparently taken his residents on rounds while he waited for Lizzy.

Elizabeth noted how twitterpated all the girls at the nurses' station and more or less on the entire floor were with Richard Fitzwilliam. He was very good looking and he seemed quite charming. Elizabeth quite agreed with his earlier sentiment that they were definitely going to get along.

"So our final prisoner has arrived. We have five minutes before the meeting so why don't we get to know one another. We _will_ be working together for the next two days without sleep so let's get the boring stuff out of the way. I am Dr. Richard Fitzwilliam, third year resident. I like hot girls, Coronas with lime, sex on the beach and I guess I might be a little interested in surgery, biology, physiology, I am _definitely_ interested in anatomy, and I am specializing in cardio. Who are you lovely miscreants? Well, I already know the darling Lizzy Gardiner, who according to the chief graduated from Tufts first in her class and sadly came in second from Harvard med. She's also younger than all of you by five years or so and smoking hot." Richard smiled and gave her a look up and down with a mischievous grin.

Lizzy smiled and looked around at the rest of the group. There were three men and just one more girl like herself. She grinned broadly at the girl because they had been best friends for the last four years.

"I'm Charlotte Lucas. I grew up on Long Island, went to Stonybrook University for undergrad and then beat poor Lizzy here at Harvard."

Charlotte had been Lizzy's friend since their first day at Harvard. They'd been in three of each other's classes and were practically joined at the hip since then. Naturally, when they both found out they'd been accepted into the same program there had been over thirty minutes of screaming, jumping, squealing, laughing, and more screaming. Perhaps even a victory lap around the surrounding two blocks of Charlottes apartment and some more screaming.

Charlotte Lucas had grown up in the Hamptons and was from a very rich family. Charlotte was around five foot six, had killer legs from running so much, but no matter what she did she couldn't get rid of a little bit of pudge here and there. However, rather than take away from her beauty it gave her an adorable sort of little girl like quality. Her sandy blonde hair was always a bit frizzy and framed her face in a cute sort of way. She wasn't a knockout beauty like Lizzy's sisters but she was attractive by any standard of beauty. The bright blue scrubs brought out a grey tint to her hazel eyes, which set of her olive skin very nicely.

While then men in their group had been checking her out so far that morning all of the ogling eyes had most definitely ceased since her friend Lizzy's arrival. Though it was widely publicized by their mother that Jane Bennet was the model worthy beauty in the family Lizzy came in a close and well deserved second, if not a tie. She was petite in every sense of the word. However, her body was graced, with the help of a Stairmaster and yoga, with a fantastic bottom side if she did say so herself. Guys seemed to go nuts for it and so she was secretly proud of. She had also inherited her mother's curves in all the right places and for such a small frame she had some proportionately large and ample breasts. She was pale but with a healthy glow from all the running, yoga, and Stairmastering she did. Her hair would always, as she put it, be her downfall. It was a lovely shade of chestnut with an almost golden hue to it. Charlotte described her curls as luscious and enviable while Lizzy thought of them as wiry fiends sent from hell to punish her for speaking and yelling before thinking, as she always did. Most mornings she wanted to rip them out and strangle herself with them. However, in middle school she had accepted there was nothing to be done about them except straighten them when she could. However, the evil spawn that they were always found a way back to haunt her after a few hours of being flat ironed. Her eyes were round and usually cheery and awake looking. They were a deep emerald green with hues of dark blue and swirls of warm yellow. Her other facial features were prominent but with a soft roundness where nothing was out of proportion or too angular. She had a chipmunk sort of adorableness to her face that had always caused Jane to refer to her as "Alvin" growing up. Lizzy was who she was and had long since given up on trying to change what she looked like or how she acted. The two things she truly like about her face were her eyes and smile. She had never needed braces and had almost perfect teeth. She had a big smile and she was usually pretty happy and so it showed itself often.

**6:01 AM**

"Ready everyone?" Richard called them out of their daydreams. "Come on."

They all followed Richard into the patient room and they and then ten other interns and residents lined against any open space they could find last night. However just as they were all assembled the boy on the bed began to seize uncontrollably.

Immediately Dr. Darcy ran to him and pushed him on his side.

"Richard, 10mg diazepam i.m. Now!" Darcy yelled. Richard fumbled with the IV as the boy continued to lose control of his body and Darcy held him firmly on his side. After grabbing a new injector Richard was able to capture the boys arm and inject the diazepam into his arm. He slowly stopped seizing and his heart rate could be seen and heard going down on the monitor.

"Glad you are with us again, Joey." Darcy smiled. "Everyone, this is Joseph. Joseph these are the doctors that are going to be taking care of you and figuring out what's wrong. You can trust all of them and they will get you anything you need. Who would like to present?" Darcy asked the group of interns. They immediately all took a step back except for Elizabeth who had not realized she had just volunteered. She felt a large thud on her back and turned to see Richard smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. "Atta girl, Lizzy!" he said smiling.

"Yes, Dr. Gardiner?" Darcy asked waiting for her reply to his question.

She was shaking her head and was visibly shaking. This was her first test and she could not screw it up. She looked back from Richard to Darcy. Richard was smiling and Darcy was staring her clear in the eyes. She could swear she saw him nodding her on but after doing a double take she retracted that thought from her mind. After thirty seconds she finally found her voice.

"Joseph Williams, admitted last night after multiple new onset seizures this past week. First seizure occurred during dinner with his family and second one at the patient's soccer game last evening. Third this morning around six AM. Source and cause of seizing is unknown." Lizzy said all this while looking Darcy straight in the eye.

"Recommended course of action?" Darcy asked.

"Shotgun," Lizzy said. The whispering started immediately and everyone even heard an intern whisper, "She wants to kill him?"

"Enough!" Darcy brought the other interns back to attention. "Impressive, Dr. Gardiner. Would you care to share with your other interns what Shotgunning is?" Darcy inquired.

"It means every test in the book. CT, CBC, CHEM-7, TOX Screen. Keep testing until we figure out the answer."

"Very good. You heard the doctor. Dr. Saunders I want your team on labs. Miller you are going to be in the library, and Richard I want you all to run the tests. Dr. Gardiner will be taking him down to CT and the blood lab now. As an incentive to keep this moving as fast as we can the intern or resident who figures this out will be scrubbing in with me." Darcy said. He left and walked a bit quicker as his pager went off.

"Nice, Lizzy. If we went to Hogwarts I bet we would have just gotten loads of points to Gryffindor." Richard smiled.

"How do you know you'd be in Gryffindor? Aren't surgeons really smart? Wouldn't they be in Ravenclaw maybe? Some people think doctors are evil; they might even be put in Slytherin." Joseph had now joined in their conversation.

Richard laughed. "Listen kid. At the rate you keep going I am sure you would be put in Slytherin for even suggesting we might be in it. I suggest you take that last comment back so we can all have a good time and party in Gryffindor."

"You got it," Joseph smiled. "Are we going down to CT or what? I really don't like the idea of convulsing anytime soon." He asked.

"You bet we are. Just as soon as I find out where it is. Dr. Fitzwilliam?" Lizzy asked.

"I know where it is. I can take her," Charlotte had interrupted before Richard could reply.

"Damn- both my girls already want to leave me. I guess this is how the evil world spins and does its dirty work. I know all you two really want to do I leave so you can gossip about how much of a hunk I am so I guess its alright. Joey?" Richard asked.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for my girls, ok? They need a strong man to protect them. Mostly because I want them both for myself. But if you do a good job maybe I'll let you have one of them. Do we have a deal?" Both Charlotte and Lizzy were laughing by now.

"Can I have Lizzy?" he asked.

"You're pushing your luck. Get out of here." Richard ordered with a smile.

"Gladly," both Elizabeth and Charlotte said together which made them giggle even more.

They took Joseph down to the CAT Scan room and then do get the bloodwork done. The labs all came back with no positive feedback for them to work with.

**1:45 P.M.**

They were in Joey's room eating lunch with him and talking about his future soccer career.

"Well, I did get injured three weeks ago and my knee still hurts a little. But hopefully I don't fall again soon otherwise it might take me out of playing for weeks. I can't afford that amount of time lost otherwise it might take me out of the running for team captain. Then I'd never make it to the big leagues and would never get to play with Beckham."

"At the rate you're going I bet you'll be better than Beckham. Pele will be _so_ jealous." Lizzy laughed. She was thinking of when she was in her little league soccer uniform she hated so much. She was envious that this kid had absolutely no idea his body was a ticking clock and if they didn't figure out what was wrong he would die. He thought this was just another adventure and he would be back on the field tomorrow. Well, maybe not tomorrow because of his fall. Elizabeth smiled to herself. Within a second though her smile faded and she sprinted from the room.

As she passed the nurses station she just yelled at the closest nurse she saw to keep an eye on Joey. She had no idea where to find Richard or Darcy or even her father. She ran straight for her dad's office that she had been to so many times before growing up.

She did not hesitate to knock and ran through. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and looked up.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you seen Dr. Darcy? It's really important." She was out of breath.

"I believe he is down in MRI."

Lizzy ran out without responding and ran down the two flights of stairs that brought her to the radiation and MRI wing.

Darcy was there with a woman dressed in head to toe black with too much leather for Lizzy to fathom. She came up to them and waited to be acknowledged.

The woman finished whatever she was saying with "Do you have any idea how rude it is to interrupt two people having an important conversation, especially someone as important as Dr. Darcy?"

Wow, she was a bitch. It didn't take any special brainpower to recognize that fact. Darcy looked annoyed and waited for Elizabeth to respond.

"I know what's wrong with Joey." She panted.

"You're too late. One of Dr. Miller's interns found traces of an antibiotic that he was on in the tox screen. He did not have an allergic reaction but it was mysteriously absorbing the sodium in his blood stream and causing him to seize."

"But Joey fell a few weeks ago in his soccer game. He hurt his knee. Don't you think – " Lizzy was clearly panicking.

"Dr. Gardiner why are you not with the patient? I assigned you to him because you showed yourself adept this morning to be his doctor. Clearly I underestimated you- please ask Dr. Miller to assign his intern to the case, you are now off the case." Darcy was almost yelling at her. This was intolerable.

"I like the way you take action, Will. It's so sexy." The woman dressed in black was now speaking again and Lizzy was on the verge of screaming and/or choking this woman.

"I'll tell the intern immediately however don't you think that its possible that the fall could've ruptured a small aneurysm in his brain and that could also be causing the seizures?" Lizzy was almost in tears. She had no idea why she was so confident about this but she knew the antibiotics were not the answer.

"The odds of that are nearly impossible. That has happened perhaps four or five times in the last twenty years. He is far too young for it to be the case."

"One of those times happened in this very hospital nearly ten years ago. The patient was only 13. Not much older than Joey. Please Dr. Darcy you have to at least consider – "

"Do not tell me what I must and mustn't do. Please go back to Joey and then finish the labs."

Lizzy had to find another way but also realized she had to do what he asked before she threw a monstrous fit and got fired on her first day. She just stood there cooling down a second and was interrupted by a very angry Dr. Darcy.

"Dr. Gardiner. Go. Immediately." He almost growled at her on the last word and it got her back to reality.

"Yes, sir." She walked quickly to the elevator and back to Joey's floor.

**2:01 PM**

"Caroline, please. I have not got time for this. Please go back to work or wherever you've come from. We are broken up and that is final."

Caroline Bingley raised her hand and pulled it down very hard across Darcy's face. The resounding echo of the blow was heard all through the floor and made many people look and then return quickly to what they were doing. Lizzy turned and saw it happen just as she was getting on the elevator. She made eye contact with Darcy and smirked just a little bit. Man, this guy had to be having a rough day.

Lizzy got in the elevator and the door was shutting a hand appeared and was slammed with the closing door.

"Fuck! That isn't supposed to – "

"Hello again." Lizzy said cheerfully. She couldn't help but find that he got what was coming to him. _Again._

"Do you know what the probability of you being right is?" Darcy asked, still with the moody tone in his voice. This guy was unbelievable. He just got slapped in front of everyone and he was still thinking he was God's gift.

"About the same as us ever falling in love." Lizzy said this before she realized she was saying it.

"Literally less than a ten thousandth of a percent."

"Time will tell. I'll send the new intern down to get a new MRI." Lizzy said.

"I thought we were going to get him now. To see if you are right." Darcy said.

"I was just kicked of the case." Lizzy said hesitantly.

"You are back on the case. For now." Darcy said with what she swore was a small smile. But since he was apparently prone to scowling she doubted it.

"Thank you."

**2:31 P.M. **

"My god. You were right. I'll be damned." Darcy stared in utter confusion at the images before him.

"It's so different than the last one. Much bigger. It could rupture at any second." Lizzy was saying to herself.

"Go take him to pre-op and then scrub in. Incredible work, Dr. Gardiner." Darcy said with an actual smile.

"Thank you, sir." She ran into the room and helped Joey onto his portable bed.

**2:36 P.M. **

Elizabeth had returned to Joey's room and found Charlotte there.

"Elizabeth, where on earth have you been? Richard's been looking everywhere for you. We needed Joey to – "

"Char you will never guess. I am about to scrub in on a craniotomy and then Dr. Darcy is going to fix the aneurysm! I need to find Joey's parents." Elizabeth knew Joey was in grave danger but she was so excited for her first surgery.

"Aneurysm? But I thought – wasn't it?"

"The fall from soccer ruptured a small part of his vein and he's been bleeding internally for a week now. Some of the blood has been pooling and has now created an even bigger aneurysm that could rupture at any point. When the seizures happen and they thrash his bead about it is just asking to be burst. It is an absolutely miracle it has not ruptured yet." The seriousness of Joey's situation was just dawning on her. The pressure from the craniotomy could be enough to cause it to burst. The odds of him surviving the surgery were very slim. Tears were now pouring out of her eyes without her even realizing it.

"Liz he'll be fine. I know it. You know now that you've done everything you possibly can, if he doesn't – " Charlotte moved toward Lizzy.

"But I promised to go to his next soccer game! This isn't fair – he just can't. I need to get him to pre-op now. Will you find his parents and tell them? I can't face them right now."

"Charlotte stay here. Dr. Gardiner will tell his parents about the surgery." They didn't know how long Richard had been standing there but he had now joined their conversation. "Lizzy you are a surgeon now. You can't avoid the hard parts and not face his parents. If something does go wrong they will know you avoided them in the beginning. I know that would be even harder for you to bear. Charlotte will take him to pre-op and you can meet his parents in the waiting area. You remember what they look like?" Richard asked.

Lizzy nodded and made her way down to the family area. She spotted them and made her way over to two frightened looking parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams?" she asked although she already knew it was them.

"Yes." They both replied.

"I'm Dr. Gardiner, one of Joey's doctors. A few minutes ago we gave your son and MRI and found the cause of the seizing. Most likely from his soccer injury the impact of the fall caused a small pooling of blood in his brain to burst. The odds of this occurring are very slim but sometimes the right sort of trigger will set it off. For the last week he has been slowly bleeding into his brain. We will need to go in surgically to clip this blood vessel to stop the bleeding. However, we also found an even larger protrusion of pooling blood a little further down the vein. It is very dangerous for Joey right now but we have in preparing for surgery immediately, of course with your consent. Dr. Darcy, the neurologist, will have to do a similar procedure at the same time where he stops blood flow at the neck, then will clip the aneurysm and repairs the vessel."

"Will this procedure work?" Mr. Williams asked.

"We are doing this as fast as we can because Joey is in grave danger right now. It could rupture at any moment and so I highly suggest you go see him now so we can start the surgery as soon as possible. We will so absolutely everything in our power to help your son, but this is a very complicated procedure."

"How long would Joey have if you didn't do this procedure?" Mrs. Williams was looking frantic now.

"It could be as much as a week, but the pressure is building and swelling at too fast a rate to promise more than an hour." Mrs. Williams burst out crying at this and Mr. Williams then addressed Lizzy.

"Will you take us to see him?"

"Of course. Just follow me."

**4:11 P.M.**

Joey was now completely under the anesthesia and had part of his skull taken off to give Dr. Darcy access to the part of his brain.

"Clamp." Darcy said and was handed a small instrument that would be used to stop blood flow.

**4:37 P.M.**

The first aneurysm had been pinned and Darcy was now moving very carefully to work on the second one. He invited Lizzy to see what it looked like and she gasped. There was the source of all the problems for this adorable little boy. She was shaking now because in a matter of seconds it would either rupture and he would die or Darcy would fix it and she would see him smiling again.

**6:48 P.M.**

Lizzy was now in Joey's room crying. She heard the door opening and felt someone sit next to her and put a strong arm around her.

* * *

**A/N: So I know a lot of this chapter is reminiscent of the first show or two of greys. This pattern won't be continuing it's just a few random things here and there that I gather inspiration from. **

**PLEASE let me know what y'all think and leave me a REVIEW. It's the best way to get chapters sooner for this and TKEHTL **

**thanks and have a happy new year everyone!**


	3. There's no comfort in the waiting room

**6:48 P.M.**

Lizzy was now in Joey's room crying. She heard the door opening and felt someone sit next to her and put a strong arm around her.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she asked whoever was there.

"Sometimes the surgery can go smoothly and then something else goes wrong that we will have to figure out."

"But I was supposed to go to his soccer game in a week. This isn't right."

"Dr. Darcy said I shouldn't play soccer for at least two months." A small voice interrupted her and she looked up.

"Joey! Thank god!" she ran over and hugged him as best she could as he was laying in a reclined wheel chair.

"I knew you would be just fine, my man." Richard smiled as he joined them.

**7:31 A.M. August 2, 2009.**

Lizzy's first shift was over and she was utterly exhausted. She had 24 hours off and was then back for another 14-hour shift in a day.

She was about to leave when a nurse came in saying the chief was asking for her. She walked to her father's office and went in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for not wanting you in this program. You have done remarkably well and I know you will make the very best of doctors. I cannot believe you thought of what happened to Mark. You saved this child today. He would have surely died if you had not been here."

"This could be the only time Mark's death will be a blessing. It helped save a life." Lizzy said quietly.

"I am sure he would be very proud of you Lizzy. But I am sure he would have been here today if he had not passed, he would've made an excellent surgeon as well."

"Joey reminded me of him so much."

"Your twin brother was an excellent soccer player." Dr. Bennet said.

"He was." Lizzy looked up at her father and he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Your mother wants you to come for dinner tonight so go get some sleep. You and Jane shouldn't drive. There is a Met's game tonight; the traffic will be too much. I'll pick you up at the station around 6:30. So take the 4:00 train. I'll bring you both into work tomorrow."

"See you later, Dad."

**7:25 A.M.**

Darcy had been walking to go over his first full shift with the chief of surgery. He was nervous but knew he had done well saving that boy and performing two other minimally invasive procedures and all patients had done marvelously.

However he was caught quite off guard when, right before he knocked, the saw the chief embracing a first year intern. He then kissed her forehead and she was looking quite upset.

The pit of Darcy's stomach turned. This young girl was twenty-three years old and the chief had to be in his mid to late fifties. He had zero tolerance for older men preying on young girls and an even lower tolerance for young girls sleeping around to get ahead in things.

His face was nearly yellow when Elizabeth Gardiner opened the door.

"Bye!' She called back to her father. Without thinking she said "See you tonight!"

**2:30 P.M.**

"FUCK! I hate this alarm clock!"

Lizzy rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a huge mixing bowl and poured a mix of Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs and doused it with soymilk.

She joined her sister on the couch as they watched Semi-Homemade Cooking with Sandra Lee.

"I wish I were her." Lizzy sighed as she munched on her cereal.

"Why would you want to be her when you get to be you?" Jane asked.

"She has such a great life., she gets to cook all day, makes great table escapes or whatever they are called, and doesn't need to worry about killing someone in the process."

"But you love your job." Jane said.

"I think we both know today was the first day of my job and one can hardly say I love it. Sure, it's great. But I think we also both know I never wanted this."

"I do know that Lizzy. But you are so talented. I know you will learn to love it. I never thought I would like being a teacher but now I would never dream of doing something else. It might not be smart enough for Dad but it's at a great school, _with good families, _good benefits, and it introduced me to Charlie." Lizzy watched Jane go from alabaster to rose in about three seconds.

"That's wonderful Jane. Seriously though, when the hell am I going to meet this mystery love of your life? You have been dating for two months for crying out loud."

"He happens to be driving us home tonight, thank you very much."

"Thank God. The last thing I want is to get on the train right now. But now it means I am the third wheel for a two-hour car ride."

"Oh, Lizbear. You will be _fine._"

"I know. Now I need to get ready."

**3:11 PM**

Lizzy did not want to get out of the bathtub. She had decided after her thirty-minute shower, with real water pressure not the bullshit drizzle from the hospital, she needed to relax a little more.

The smells of lavender, rose, and vanilla, which are usually used separately, were all enough to relax her to the point where she fell asleep. She fell asleep in the bath a lot and it was never a good thing.

"Lizzy! What are you doing in there? You've taken all the hot water!" Jane was yelling now.

"What? Crap, sorry Janie." She managed to find the will power to get out of her beloved bathtub and start getting ready. Charlie was coming at 4 o'clock to pick them up and she still had to pack, get dressed, and make herself look somewhat presentable to avoid the hundreds of insults her mother had waiting for her.

She loved her mother dearly but sometimes she just morphed into a whole other person. Her mother had grown up in the same sort of family. Her father had been a powerful attorney in their whitewashed suburban town. Her mother had been a housewife and Fanny Gardiner knew she would be one as well. She had gone to Wellesley because that's what the girls did. Their fathers paid thousands of dollars to train their daughters into carbon copies of their mothers.

However she knew her mother only wanted what was best for her daughters and for Fanny Bennet it meant finding good husbands or boyfriends from good families to settle down with and the sooner the better. Elizabeth had only dated two guys and both of them would've been perfect for her mother's dreams. However, both absolutely expected her to settle down and her going to med-school was out of the question. There were lots of other painful memories but she did her best to drive them from her head.

She quick diffused her hair and packed her stuff for work tomorrow. All it seemed she would be doing for the rest of her life would be working, sleeping, and getting ready for work. She had watched her father do it all her life and though she loved him she could not help resenting all the times he wasn't there.

Today was the first time in years her father had even mentioned his son's name. Lizzy felt a wave of nausea sweep over her entire body and before she knew it she had vomited up everything that was in her stomach. Serves her right for eating that disgusting mush of sugary cereal.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Jane called, knocking on her door.

"Yeah – " But before she knew it she was crying. Crap this was happening a lot today.

"Lizbear what's wrong?" Jane was hugging her now.

"Jane a boy came in today with the same thing as Mark. It was unbelievable. They looked so much alike and had the same adorable personality. We did surgery before it happened but I was so scared. Dad started talking about it and I just don't think I can handle being a surgeon."

"You've just been through eight years of school for this day. I know you are capable."

Lizzy didn't answer right away and before she knew it she was crying for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry Janie, I really am fine. I am just so angry. I absolutely hate hospitals. I never wanted to be a surgeon and Dad knows it. He's been so cold the last four years making sure I do perfectly in every particular thing at school. Then today he was somehow the father we love and remember. The compliments were flowing; the hugs, and he even brought me coffee like four times. It seems that now I am exactly where he wants me to he thinks things can go back to the way they were."

Jane hugged Lizzy and didn't know what to say. They had always been inseparable and Jane had seen her father's expectations of Lizzy take their toll on her favorite sister. Their brother Mark had always dreamed of following in their father's footsteps and being a terrific surgeon. Then he was gone and it seemed their father had forgotten it was not Lizzy's dream. Evidently very intelligent, she seemed the best candidate to now live their beloved Mark's childhood dreams. And that is how it went. Lizzy went to med-school despite her own dreams of going to culinary school and that was that.

**5:57 P.M.**

"So Chuckles, what is it that you do with yourself? My dear sister tried explaining it to me but I truly had no idea because she was too giddy talking about you." Lizzy was now doing what she thought she was completely entitled to do as Jane's best friend and favorite sister. She had been interrogating him for the last five minutes and had determined that he and Jane were literally perfect for each other. His favorite movie was The Bourne trilogy but he secretly loved P.S. I Love You because really who doesn't love that movie? He was born in Boston but his mother was English and so when his parents split up he and his two sisters had spent their summers there. His favorite foods were breakfast foods, which Lizzy loved to learn because she could eat waffles for eternity and be completely happy.

"Well, my father started a real-estate business when he was out of college. His best friend was one of his first investors and really helped him kick start the company. More or less the company now does things from buying homes, re-doing them and then reselling them to contracting the building of skyscrapers. Our offices in Japan bring in the most revenue because they are always building there and for some strange reason they keep coming to us. I can't say that I mind because they have helped the company triple in size."

"Sounds great. You run the company I expect?"

"Yes and no. I am the CEO but its half figurehead and half real. My real pursuit is law so I have two positions in the company. When we build the skyscrapers or large buildings the companies need to gain revenue for building through the issuing of bonds. I also specialize in the writing of contracts for municipal bonds."

"Here's the stinger question. Do you like your job?" Lizzy asked.

"I absolutely love it. There is nothing I love more than going to work. When I eventually settle down I'm sure I will love nothing more than coming home, but I cannot lie when I say I have been blessed with two jobs I love."

"I envy your contentment." Lizzy muttered hoping neither Jane nor Charlie heard her.

"So Jane tells me your are beginning your first year of residency?" Charlie asked sensing Lizzy's melancholy.

"No – well sort of. I am an intern to begin. It's more or less a weeding out program for surgical residents. I'll be a resident next July."

"I understand you also work at your father's hospital. He must be training you to replace him when he retires. I know how stressful it can be, following in your dad's footsteps."

"I doubt that. He just hired a brand new neurologist. He's crazy about him. He will definitely be the next chief of surgery if someone else doesn't buy him out first."

"Blast! I completely forgot. What a small world this is. Of course you know Will. How silly of me. You must tell him I say hi and that as soon as he is settles he will have to see me."

"I don't think I met a Will at all." Lizzy searched her brain.

"I expect you would know him as Dr. Darcy- famed neurologist." Charlie laughed.

"You know him?" croaked Lizzy.

"Will and I have been best friends since we were nine. How time has flown. My mother was English and when my parents split up she moved back. She was from a small town in Derbyshire and so was Will. Her friend from college was a lovely woman named Annie Fitzwilliam. Annie is from Georgia but moved to England with her husband George Darcy. When I would visit my mother and spend the summers with her I was introduced to George and Annie and their children Will and Georgie. Will and I became best friends very quickly and have been ever since. I haven't been able to see him in nearly three months but when he told me he was moving to the city I was ecstatic. I've given him time to settle but now he is working that time is over."

Lizzy could not believe how small the world had just gotten. This was too weird for her liking. She was trying to go over the details in her head when she was stopped by Charles's outburst saying they were there.

Somehow they had made it in less than two hours and Lizzy didn't recall Charlie speeding. She couldn't complain. The sooner this was over the better. She needed to sleep more before waking up at three in the morning to get to work by 6 AM.


	4. Mothers, Wives, and Daughters

**6:15 P.M.**

"Charlie, this is my family. My mother Francine, my dad Edward, my sister Mary, and my twin sisters Lydia and Kate. Everyone this is Charlie."

"Ooooh Jane! He is so handsome and _rich, _too!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet before going over and hugging Charlie in her motherly fashion.

"Mother! Please. I love Charles for who he is not what he is." Jane had not realized she'd just said it. The L-word

Charles had coughed to try and create a diversion for Mrs. Bennet's nonsensical comments but immediately stopped coughing when Jane finished speaking.

"I'm sorry?" Charles asked. He had unknowingly taken Jane's hands in his own.

"Uhh. I – um. I said – well that is to say – I didn't. I guess what I meant is. Um." Jane was utterly flustered and was completely panicked when it dawned on her what she had just said.

"Jane. I love you. Just as you are." Charlie had never meant something he said more in his life than what he had just said.

Tears blinded Jane's eyes as Charlie grabbed her for a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you, too. So much." Jane whispered.

Lizzy was done counting the amount of time tears had decided to greet her eyes that day but now she could not have been happier. The thought of how perfect Charlie and Jane seemed for each other did make her want to vomit a little because she was now convinced they both were made from some unnaturally happy source and shat rainbows and sunshine. This was beside the point. She was truly very happy her sister was in love with a guy who really seemed to appreciate how wonderful she was. She only could hope he would not take her goodness for granted in the long run.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance Charlie." Lizzy commented.

**7:11 P.M.**

"Dinner looks absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Bennet." Charlie noticed as everyone sat down to dinner.

"Please, dear call me Fanny. I know it is not the most glamorous name in the world but I have long since reconciled myself to it."

Charlie only smiled wide and repeated her previous comment with her actual name this time.

"Lizzy you don't like duck?" Charlie asked.

If there was one thing that ran in all the Bennet girls it was supreme cooking. It was one of the main reasons Edward Bennet had fallen in love with Fanny Gardiner. She could make food like no other and Lizzy had truly inherited her love of cooking and baking. Tonight she had prepared roasted duck with red wine soaked green peppercorns, anise, bay leaves, garlic, celery and onions. On the side was a spinach salad with raspberries and almonds in champagne vinaigrette, and green lentils with quinoa. It was a marvelously colored meal that intoxicated the noses of the Bennet family.

"Forgive me for not having an appetite for flesh when I have spent the last two days cutting into it," she said bitterly.

"Lizzy!" her mother admonished.

"Sorry Charlie," Lizzy murmured. "I've been a vegetarian since I was thirteen. I don't mean to ruin your appetite only because mine is gone." Lizzy got up and left the table and went downstairs to her old bedroom. She was exhausted. She never had acted this emotional or moody in one day, or three for that matter.

In the hour that they had been there she had entered into the biggest argument with her father she'd ever been in. It lasted no longer than five minutes but it would remain with her forever.

**(6:40 P.M.)**

"Dad I'm not cut out for this. I really don't think I can do this." Lizzy said when she had gone to visit him in his study. They had often read in there growing up. It was his escape from the antics of his wife and five daughters and she would join him when she needed definite silence.

Apparently he was no longer in a good mood, for reasons Lizzy would never know.

"I beg your pardon?" he'd asked in return.

"I mean I don't think I can be an intern. I can't stand hospitals and I don't want this to be my life. I don't have the drive to dedicate this much time to something I loathe."

"You are telling me this now? Telling me after eight years of college. Eight years and $500,000 later! HALF A MILLION DOLLARS AND YEARS OF BOTH OUR LIVES? Absolutely not."

"Dad – "Lizzy began.

"I beg you would not say anything more, Lizzy." His reply was bitter and verging on icy.

"I can't help it. I can't do the program anymore." Lizzy felt so much better after she said these words.

"If that is the case then you will either break yourself from this family or pay me back your tuition in full. When you can bring yourself to do one of those you can be released from the program."

"Dad are you really blackmailing me into staying?" Lizzy was aghast. She'd heard her father say some pretty vile things before but she could not believe what she was hearing. He just gave her the worst ultimatum possible. He was truly willing to risk losing her forever just to have her be a surgeon. However, in the back of her mind she was considering losing everything just to be happy.

"Those are my final words, Elizabeth."

He left her standing in complete shock just as her mother called everyone for dinner.

** 8:06 P.M.**

Lizzy's bedroom growing up had been in the basement. The Bennet house was very large and a sort of split-level home. It was not actually below ground it was just on the lower part of the hill. She had a lovely view of their gorgeous backyard and it was always comforting to sit on her private porch and read deep into the night or take a bubble bath in the bathroom with a completely open ceiling.

She sat in her empty bathtub staring up at the twilight colored sky. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to love her job. She always knew she would be a surgeon. Well, she always knew she would be a surgeon since Mark died. She had finished those last two years of high school and they were a complete blur to her. It had been though she didn't exist. She would wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, and go to bed. On the weekends she would sleep well into the afternoon, study, and go back to bed. When she got to Tufts she perked up quite a bit but it was very overwhelming as she was so much younger than everyone. However, she had made a few very close friends and they stuck with her. Charlotte had been in her best friend at Harvard and they were now as close as sisters.

She sat in her empty tub for she knew not how long. It seemed like hours but it was not longer than it took everyone to eat dinner. She heard someone open the door at the top of the steps but paid no attention to it. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Good God sweetheart. I hate to say it but you are pathetic."

Elizabeth looked up at her mother and scowled.

"Thanks, mom."

"Lizzy, do not be afraid to stand up to your father. It is your happiness at stake. He will see reason soon enough." Mrs. Bennet walked over and sat on the edge of the tub near her daughter.

"Is making me pay back a half million dollars seeing reason?" Lizzy whispered.

"He said that? Oh, Lord he will be hearing from me tonight. For the longest time after Mark died this _is_ what you wanted. You wanted to not let it ever happen to anyone again. You have no idea what you did today – do you? On your _first_ day as a surgeon you saved a boy. A boy with the same thing as Mark. I cannot think this was a coincidence…maybe it was but I think not. If you were not meant to save lives Lizzy then I don't know who is. You have a gift, and until you know what you truly want I would encourage you to pursue this gift. You don't have to, of course, but I think it is clear you have got great talent, so why not be the best for now?"

Damn, her mother was good at convincing her to do something.

"I guess it makes sense to stay and have a job rather than have nothing. I just don't think I could handle losing a patient that is a child – or anyone for than matter." Lizzy dreaded the thought of continuing another day as an intern but her mother spoke reason.

"Think of all the people you can help save though. If it is someone's time, there is no one that can save them. I was never very religious, but I have to believe that the reason Mark died was for some greater purpose. He never got a change to be the great surgeon he dreamed of. But if there is anything other than this world then from today you know he did not die in vain. He helped you save a life."

"OK then. Will you make me a promise though?"

"Anything, darling."

"If I continue but then decided for sure I don't want to – will you back me up against Dad?"

"Promise, sweetheart. Come back up for dessert?" Lizzy nodded and hugged her mother.

Mrs. Bennet had always been a high strung and superficial sort of person, but she had the purest love for her children Lizzy had ever known. She loved her husband but they were past the point of infatuation and passion now. They loved the companionship and steadiness one provided for the other. When her children had been born she devoted her life to their happiness, wanting what was best for them. Each daughter was as different from the next but she adapted herself to fit the needs of each. Jane was easy to please and beautiful so she had the littlest need for help. Lizzy was clearly the brightest and most passionate about everything. Mrs. Bennet envied her daughter for her emotions that she was not scared to show. Fanny Gardiner had not had a stifled adolescence but she was discouraged from being too passionate about so many things. With the birth of Lizzy and Mark, especially after Mark's death, Fanny had stopped being so careful about her feelings and promoted her children's emotions and feelings to be whatever they wanted them to be. Lizzy would always be grateful to her mother for that.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone- Just wanted to take a moment to address something. I got about three different emails from readers correcting medical stuff and informing me of more accurate procedures. While I appreciate it there is no need to do so unless it is something hugely wrong. This is not real life, I don't claim resident life is like this, and I am not a doctor, although I there are doctors in my immediate family that I can reference. All I ask is that you don't take this story too seriously where miniscule and trivial misinformation and inaccuracy take away from your enjoyment of reading and my enjoyment of writing. But, of course, constructive and relevant criticism in the form of reviews is ALWAYS appreciated. **

**Sorry about the wait between chapters I am working an insane amoung and getting ready to go back to university. Thanks for understanding 3 **

**REVIEW LOVELY READERS - thanks ;)**


	5. Fathers, Affairs, and Beer

**8:20 pm**

Lizzy went upstairs and joined her family for cheesecake and coffee. Jane and Charlie were on the couch sitting nearly on top of each other. Lizzy was happy single but seeing her sister so enamored and in love, she did feel the pangs on being alone, especially with such a career choice as hers.

She went to join them and looked around a little awkwardly.

"Sorry you had to see that, Charlie. I'm not normally that much of an emotional basket case."

Charlie reached out and put a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, Liz. I'm not always so put together. Jane has witnessed more than a few freak-outs on my part. I don't even have the excuse you girls have sometimes with you know–"

Jane looked shocked and Lizzy laughed heartily.

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I didn't mean that _you_ had yours – I just, well it was"

"A joke, I know. I enjoyed it. Janie's face here is sometimes too expressive. I think she was not so much shocked by your joke but from hearing _you_ say it? Am I right, Jane?"

She nodded. "Charles I have never heard something like that come from you."

"Are you offended?" he asked.

"No, I thought it was funny. And Cute." Jane smiled.

"You're kinda cute, you know." She nuzzled up closer to him and he kissed her nose. Elizabeth wanted to vomit and run away now. She adored her sister, but really?

Mrs. Bennet brought dessert out in the knick of time and they all sat in the living room with coffee and were engrossed with their respective outlets.

Katie and Lydia were scanning the pages of the latest Elle and circling far too many things they just "had" to have. Mary was engrossed with Gaia Online and Mr. Bennet was nowhere to be seen. Lizzy helped her mother pour and disseminate the coffee and tea and the tray of miniature cheesecakes she had prepared for everyone individually.

Mrs. Bennet and Lizzy sat down with Charlie and Jane while the other girls paid attention to other things.

"So Charlie, seeing as you never put your fork down at dinner I trust you enjoyed it?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"You are an unbelievable cook Mrs. Bennet. Now I know where Jane gets it from," he replied.

"Oh, please. I can make two or three meals. Lizzy is the one that inherited the gift. You know she won the state recipe contest in high school? Well, whatever high school was for her, being so freaking smart," Jane said.

"Oooh, what did you win for?" Charlie asked.

"It was scallops, with roasted sunchokes, cauliflower puree, candied red grapes, and brussel sprout petals*

"I'm getting hungry again," Charlie laughed. "To meet one girl that can cook or bake these days is a treasure. To find a whole family I will be sure to never leave. I guess you're stuck with my forever, darling." Charlie smiled at Jane.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Charlie. I'm sure I'll be seeing loads more of you, but I had best be going to bed. Goodnight everyone." Lizzy made her way back down to her room and nearly passed out from emotional exhaustion on her bed.

**August 3, 2009. Way too early than Elizabeth cared to admit she was awake. **

Lizzy stayed and got ready in her room as long as she could. She was driving back with her father and Jane was riding back with Charlie later. There would be no buffer for her. Just two hours of deafening silence between her and her father as they drove back in his Lexus R-X crossover. The one definite thing Lizzy had definitely inherited from her father was a love of cars. He loved the motors, paint jobs, horsepower, and the entire vocab she cared nothing about. She just loved pretty and fast cars. She couldn't help it. She got a Mercedes convertible for her sixteenth birthday and had longed for an older Alfa Romeo Spider in red or black for as long as she could remember.

She finally made her way up to the kitchen about fifteen minutes before they had to leave to make it to the hospital by 7:30.

Her mom had made her a decadent lunch to take with her and had a plate of eggs, fake bacon, and toast ready for her to eat with a huge thermos of coffee to go. How she loved her mother sometimes. The woman had gotten up at four in the morning to make her lunch and breakfast, there were no words to describe the love Lizzy had for her mother.

**7:20 AM. **

Lizzy and her father made it to the hospital with ten minutes to spare, a record for Lizzy who was habitually late to everything she ever endeavored to be on time to.

They pulled into the parking lot and, as chief of surgery; he had the best parking spot reserved for him. At least they didn't have to walk through the rain.

Lizzy said nothing to her father the entire ride and walked right past him on the way into the hospital.

Darcy pulled up in his car just a moment after Lizzy stormed away from her father. He saw the back of her just as she was walking in.

Dr. Bennet was taking his time gathering things from his car and Will walked towards him. Edward Bennet caught sight of the young attending and smiled.

"Are you married, Dr. Darcy?" he asked.

"No, not quite yet, sir."

"Do you have a girlfriend, then?" He enquired.

"Not recently, no."

"Well, you may be the damned luckiest man I know then. My wife is wonderful, but crazy. My daughters at home are insane. SIX women at my house last night, Darce. And another two hour drive into work with another one this morning. There have got to be more men in this place."

Darcy was quite taken aback that Dr. Bennet spoke so openly about his marriage and affair, especially since the liaison was with a brand new intern. This shocked him. When he had been going through his job offers in May he had specifically chosen Dr. Bennet's hospital because of his reputation. He was a family oriented man with five daughters, he was a hardball but he offered the most pro-bono work on the east coast, and had the lowest death rate of any general surgeon in the country. He had never expected to find him a man with loose personal morals and affairs so publicly acknowledged. It also didn't hurt that his cousin, who was one of his best friends, worked there too. This was exactly how Darcy wished not to begin his day.

**3:30 pm. **

"He's just so cold, Char. I mean I can understand being a little upset with me, but really. I don't think I can ever forgive him." Elizabeth and Charlotte had a fifteen-minute interval when they had enough time to get their fifth cup of coffee for the day in the cafeteria.

"You both had rough days yesterday, I know it was rough but you KNOW he would never – "

Charlotte was cut short by Richard and Darcy's arrival.

"OOoooohh. What are we gossiping about today, girls? Boy drama?!?!" Richard asked.

"Erm- well, sort of I guess." Lizzy admitted. _How much had they heard?_

"May we join you?" he asked. Lizzy and Charlotte both nodded and smiled, glad for a distraction. Darcy made no attempt to sit down as his cousin decided to sit on Elizabeth's lap and make her fall into a fit of giggles. Really, was she a common flirt with every man?

"Sitting down in this century, Darce?" Richard asked.

"No." he turned on his heel and left.

Elizabeth knew it was because of her but she had enough trouble with her father to contemplate why one little run in at a fast food place was enough to cause a man to despise her so much. She turned her attention back to her friends and didn't think about it again.

**August 7****th****, 2009 **

**9:30 p.m. **

After spending 17 hours in the Emergency Room suturing patients, dealing with coughing infection-soaked children, and whining teenagers complaining how much their lives sucked Lizzy was ready to scream. She needed a drink, pronto. Charlotte had been able to leave three hours earlier because she had scrubbed in on an appendectomy after winning Richards movie trivia contest. Apparently it was possible to know more about Harry Potter than Lizzy.

"Final Question: When Snape first hits Harry with the "Legilmens" spell, what is the first thing both Harry thinks of?" Richard had asked Lizzy and Charlotte in his best game-show host voice. Both had won the seven-question tournament, each answering one impossibly difficult trivia question for each book. The other interns hadn't made it since The Chamber of Secrets.

"Ripper! Ripper the bulldog!" Lizzy had shouted.

"And I'm sorrryyyyy that is INCORRECT._ NOW- _if Dr. Lucas can answer this question correctly then she will have won the change of a lifetime, to scrub in AND assist in an appendectommmmmyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" Richard shouted and was shushed by an army of nurses watching from the nurses station with jealousy.

"I know this. I swear. Harry asks what hes going to do, then Snape says he is going to attempt to break into your mind and blabbers on like the douche he is. OH YES YES YES YES YES! He sees Dudley on his brand new red bike and his heart burts with jealousy! YES WIN OMG YES YES YES YES YES I ROCK OMG."

"FUCK I KNEW THAT." Lizzy pouted as Richard gave her a bear hug. "Better luck next time, Lizard."

SO Charlotte went with Dr. Fitzwilliam and she was sent down the ER with the rest of the loser interns.

She was finally relieved of her shift when the next batch of interns came down. A guy with greasy brown hair who was just a little oily all over came over to her.

"Are you Dr. Gardiner?" he asked.

"Um- yes. I'm sorry I don't think we've met." She was confused.

"I'm, well I am, I'm William Randolph Jacob Collins III. Well – that is my birth name, the name I was given when I was born that is. My acquaintances have, on occasion, referred to be as Bill, or Billy, but you can refer to me as whatever you'd like, of course." He was sweating profusely when he was done introducing himself.

"Elizabeth Gardiner, it's a pleasure to meet you Bill." Lizzy smiled.

** 9:15 p.m. In the resident and attending changing room**

Darcy and Richard were the only ones left on their shift. Richard got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as Darcy shaved in front of the mirror.

"Will – are you absolutely positive it was her? I mean I can't imagine Lizzy of all people would have an affair with the chief to get into the program. She was bloody top of her class at Tufts _and _Harvard med. Well, second at Harvard but it's still no joking thing. I mean I was not even in the top ten percent of my undergrad class and still got into med school. This girl would have no need to sleep her way to the top, she's likely smarter than me for God's sake." Richard defended Lizzy when Darcy confessed he had seen her twice now with the chief.

"I was confused at first, but she friggan drove into WORK with the man this morning. I doubt that can leave you with any other answer." Darcy said coldly.

"Well, the girl can do whatever she likes. I have no judgment; we all know I am a man-whore so I certainly can't look down on her. I want to get to know her better and can tell we'll be great friends."

"You're not supposed to be her _great_ friend, Rich, You are her _teacher._ You need to get serious about this. You have so much to give your residents but you need to get their respect and run a disciplined group!" Darcy whined.

"Listen, Will. Me and you are different. You might be the boss, but don't use your authority to twist this situation. I've run my group of interns the same way for three years now and every single one has made it into the residential program, more than any other resident. My plan works, yours does too, but we're different." Richard was serious and Darcy knew it. He conceded at least his cousin was successful and Richard gave him a nod, both knowing they understood the other.

"Listen, I'm going to send that twit Collins to take Lizzy's place and then ask her to grab a drink at Murph's. Why don't you join us?"

"I'll come for a few minutes because I'm meeting the chief there. I don't know how but he coerced me into grabbing a pint because he is need of some male company."

**9:36 p.m.**

Lizzy almost skipped to the intern locker room she was so happy to be off work. She just wanted to go home and make herself a drink. She took off the bottom of her scrubs and was in the middle of taking off her bra underneath her cami to change to a more comfortable one when the door burst open. She was wearing a white cami, black lacy knickers, and it was cold, especially when the draft from the open door hit her. _Damn it. _

Richard and Darcy just stared with their mouths agape when she turned around to see who had interrupted her. _At least the chief has impeccable taste,_ both men thought as they saw her washboard stomach, fantastic ass, and _very_ shapely breasts without the cover of a bra. Darcy's stomach did summersaults when he saw a small black drawing on her hip where it met her knickers. _She has a tattoo._ _Well, that's a surprise._

When she realized these men were openly staring her up and down and individually fantasizing about her body she began to panic and three her scrub shirt back on.

"What on earth are you two doing in here?" Her voice was many pitches higher than she intended, which brought them back to earth. Darcy immediately felt ashamed he had made her so uncomfortable, _but damn is she hot, _while Richard's mouth began to salivate uncontrollably and she heard him gulp the drool back in.

"We'll just give you a moment, shall we? Hmmmm?" Richard was able to manage.

"Ill just rinse off and meet you outside in a few, ok?" she asked.

Lizzy was very confused but jumped in the shower and damned the world when she realized she would have to deal with her unruly curls as she didn't bring anything to calm them down. Her first day she had managed to pull it back tightly before she met with a single person.

She threw on some bronzer, lip gloss, and mascara and had worn a black wrap dress that morning and had her heels in the bag she brought with her from when Charlotte made her go clubbing the week before. _May as well look like I have a social life even if I am leaving. _

Ten minutes later, which was record time for any girl in Darcy and Richard's book, she walked out of the locker room, surprised to see them sitting right outside. _Did they hear me singing Party in the USA??!?_

"So Lizzo, fancy getting a drink at Murphy's pub, just down the street?" Richard asked.

"Umm. OK I guess. I have to meet someone later, but I guess I can for a while."

"Hot date?" Richard asked.

"OOOh yeah. Right. Char's coming over to watch Love Actually, which is only the greatest movie of all time."

"Why don't you give her a buzz and tell her to meet us- then we can all go over to your place and snuggle while we watch Colin Firth be sexy schmexy!?" Richard gushed.

"Sure thing. You know I knew Dick was a nickname for Richard, but I didn't realize that it entailed liking Dick, too."

"BURN!" Richard shouted sarcastically. "Ok, smartass let's get a move on before my cousin here dies of boredom."

Darcy did look quite uninterested and un-amused by all their banter. After knowing each other a week it seemed that she had been best friends with Richard all her life.

**10:09 p.m. **

They walked down the street to Murphy's. The pub had been there since the 1800s when the hospital was commissioned to be built. The couple that owned it now was the grandson of the original owner and his wife, John and Maureen. Her last name had been Murphy when she married so she didn't even need to deal with the change of name.

"Chief's already here Darce, why don't you ask him to join us?" Richard said pointedly to gauge Lizzy's reaction.

"NO! I mean I don't think he'd care to see a first year intern drinking with her resident and attending." Lizzy panicked, never expecting her father to be there.

"Oh that's alright. We'll stay over here and Darcy can sit with the chief over there." Richard said. He gave a conceding look at Darcy.

Darcy left them and joined Dr. Bennet.

"So, Elizabeth Gardiner, _if that is your real name – "_

"Why wouldn't it be my real name?" she panicked.

"My, my we are jumpy tonight aren't we? I was _going_ to say if that is your real name, what would you like to drink. Choose carefully now, there is a lot resting on the decision."

"Yuengling. One for me and one for you." Lizzy said with confidence.

"And that is why I love you. You heard the woman Johnny m'boy. Get this gal her drinks."

Five beers later for Lizzy and seven for Richard and Darcy and Dr. Bennet were just leaving.

"Thank God," Lizzy said.

"You don't like Darcy?"

"I don't have a problem with Darcy. Well, I'm not _in love_ with him but I don't hate him, or like him really. I just can't stand the chief."

"What's the problem with the chief? You can hardly know him do you?"

"CHARLOTTE FINALLY- where have you been?" Lizzy hissed.

"Well I was waiting at your place with Jane but then she said you were at the bar, so I got mad an went home, then checked my phone to angry text you and there was the message inviting me. I guess I have some drunking up to do."

"Indeed you do, Lizzy was just about to tell me exactly why she hates the chief so much."

Charlotte choked on her first shot, as vodka was her choice drink, straight up.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Charlotte squealed.

"Not yet, but I guess I better. Richard Fitzwilliam you are sworn to secrecy, do you understand me?"

"Absolutely." Richard slurred, preparing for the worst.

"Well, I went home for dinner last night and my dad threatened to make me pay all my college tuition and med school back if I didn't stay in the program. So I freaked, he freaked, we all freaked. I'm not speaking to him right now."

"And so what does this have to do with the sheik? I mean chief."

"What do you mean? OH- he's my dad." Lizzy slurred.

Richard spit out his gulpfull of beer as he prepared to hear her say it outloud.

"Wait- what?!" Richard managed.

"My dad."Lizzy replied.

"You mean to tell me Edward Bennet is your father?"

Lizzy nodded.

"Thank god," he whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

"You're single then?"

"Are you kidding me? Lizzy has always been single!" Charlotte laughed.

"I've had boyfriends, thank you very much."

"Indeed, you dated Robbie the Robot for eight months and did nothing more than kissed and then skinny Steve, you got so much action for that. Those were not men, my dear. You need to find yourself a man, stat. You are almost 23 and you're still a virgin!"

"Charlotte!" Lizzy was mortified.

"Could this be the woman of my dreams?" Richard joked.

"Liz has high standards. She would never date a doctor, not after growing up with her dad. But you must be the perfect gentleman and still be an animal in bed. She got two perfect gentlemen, but they had no desire to go to bed, you see."

"My standards aren't high. I mean I'm not waiting for Prince Charming, but I'm not wasting my virginity for anyone either. I don't care about looks, but if I am going to commit then it better be worth it."

"Cheers to you then!" Richard smiled.

"WAIT! Richeard, please don't tell anyone at the hospital."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe." Richard smiled. _No one will know. Especially my darling cousin, oh won't this be fun._

The threesome drank their little hearts out for the next two hours.

**11:12 A.M. **

"Where am I? Richard woke up face-down on something hard.

"You're on my floor." Lizzy replied.

_FUCK what did I do last night? Did I really? Did me and her really? After all she told me??!!?!?! FUCK FUCK FUCK- Darcy is going to kill me. _

* * *

*Recipe not my own.

**A/N: So I didn't proofread this chapter I'm just too excited to post it. Evil ending, right?!?! **

**REVIEW LITTLE MONSTERS - THANK YOU!**


	6. Dogs, Burns, and Truth sort of

**11:12 A.M. (Still)**

"Liz, how did we get here? And why am I wearing no shirt?" he asked sitting up, then immediately falling back down from the pain that shot from his toes to his skull.

"I'm pretty sure we got drunk, came back, I made Ramen for a small army, we watched Love Actually at least twice, and then fell asleep? Do you remember anything else?" she asked smiling.

"I'm not sure." Richard laid back down on the floor and continued to think. He then burst out laughing. "YES! WIN! You have a _tattoo_ of a – "

"I swear on your life Richard Charles BEVERLY John CORNELIUS Fitzwilliam if you ever tell a soul I _will_ murder you."

"Bitch," was all Richard could manage as he used several surrounding objects to hoist himself up off the floor. "Where the hell did Lucas get to?" He wondered aloud.

"Right here," she called from somewhere in the room. Richard and Lizzy turned to find Charlotte wrapped like a taco in a blanket underneath the dining room table. Lizzy couldn't help but laugh and Richard was glad someone was more hungover than him.

Lizzy had managed to get up a half hour before and shower. In preparation for her friends waking up she armed herself with a full pot of Starbucks Medium Roast and bagels and cream cheese, her cure for a hangover.

"Why don't you girls get some coffee in you." Lizzy said.

"I am not one of the girls Lizard."

"Beverly."

**12:01 P.M. **

"What are you kids up to today? Anything important?" Lizzy asked. They were sitting at the bar in her kitchen all on their second blueberry bagel and third cup of coffee.

"Nothing really. I should stop by my flat to feed my dog but he should be fine – my super's kid walks him every other day and feeds him if I'm not there." Richard said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Charlotte whispered.

"YOU HAVE A DOG?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?! OH MY GOD, what kind, what his name? When can I meet him and play with him and love him and pet him and walk him and love him??????" Lizzy nearly fell off her chair in excitement.

"Did I miss something?" Richard asked.

"Elizabeth Bennet is the single most lover of other people's dogs in the world. Her father would never let her have one and Jane is allergic so she can't get one now. But she more or less raised my Lily in med school."

"I see – well then a walk is in order for him. What saw I head back to my place, you girls do whatever you need to do and we convene for lunch and dog loving at 1:30. Well maybe lunch a bit later than that because of the bagels but we'll just chill for the day and get rid of the hangovers?" Richard asked.

"Sounds good to me but you're forgetting some trivial details," Lizzy chimed in.

"And they are?"

"Breed. Name. Age. Playfulness. Now," she demanded.

"Golden Retriever. Norman. 2. Very. Happy?" he asked.

"Quite. See you in a bit. I'll bring the treats." Lizzy was pumped for this. Her very favorite breed was Golden Retrievers. She was confident this dog would adore her.

**2 P.M. On the dot.**

"What's good, cuz?" Richard asked as he answered the phone to the sound of his cousin's voice.

"Want to play some racquetball later?" Darcy asked.

"What time? I'm full for the day the gym's 24 hours so I guess anytime's good later."

"What could you possibly be doing? You had no plans for the day as of last night." Darcy pondered his cousin's schedule. Him and Richard tended to play as many video games and drink as much beer as they could on their days off. Then rigorously work out to stay in the fit shape Darcy was used to.

"Well my good cousin I am spending the day with two of my lovely interns, after spending _quite_ the enlightening evening with them last night." Richard mused and eagerly waited for his cousin's outrage.

"You're what?!" His tone had changed quite quickly and he didn't sound very amused.

"I had a lovely time with the girls last night and we decided to carry on our merry way this afternoon. How was your time with the chief, hear any good gossip?" he asked, quite interested to know if the chief had trusted Darcy with the truth about his daughter.

"We talked about basketball and American football. I had trouble and tried to steer the conversation toward Rugby and my football to no avail. He just didn't want to hear about something not American. Honestly, you people sometimes disgust me."

"Well, well Mr. Superior. I gotta go, someone is here, half an hour late at that. Why don't you and Chaz come over for pizza and wings later, we'll play some serious SuperSmash and then hit the iron pumping when we've digested? Seven good?"

"Fine. Be careful, you know the rules about relationships inside the hospital, even if the chief doesn't, right?"

"Sure do, believe me. Lizzy is not my type, other than for a new best friend. The girl is a diamond Darce. I'd screw her up if I dated her, but I'm already getting very protective of her. Even after less than a hundred hours of knowing her."

**5:45**

The past few hours had consisted of Lizzy wrestling, cuddling, playing, and loving Norman while Charlotte and Richard talked and watched Harry Potter.

"You girls care to stay for dinner, too?" Richard asked completely forgetting plans with Darcy.

"Yeah – but as you've been the gracious host why don't you let us cook? Got anything in your fridge or will you continue to epitomize the term bachelor pad?" Lizzy giggles opening an empty fridge but for beer and a chinese takeout package.

Richard _did_ live in a bachelor pad, and a penthouse at that. It was beautifully decorated, thanks to his mother, and was perfect for watching games or playing MarioKart.

"Ok, you two girls get your facts straight with Prisoner of Azkaban and I'll run down to the corner grocery store. Back in twenty or less." Lizzy chirped.

Before she had made it halfway across the room she had been grabbed from behind and thrown literally over Richard's shoulder in the fireman's grab. He then positioned his arms on Lizzy's knees and her mid back. Only then did she realize he was lifting her up and down like a barbell. She was currently directly above his head.

"Can you do this?" he asked smiling up at her.

"No." she said.

"Do I have a vagina?"

"No."

"We are well on our way to becoming best friends, Lizzo, so let me set this straight in the beginning. I am not one of the girls, now get your ass outta here and make me a sandwich." He put her down and gave her a shove on the back.

"Yes ma'am!" she left before he could react and nearly ran out the door.

**6:41 P.M.**

"Where the hell have you been, woman? We were about to call the popo. Twenty minutes, my ass." Richard nagged.

"I like grocery stores, okay? I just get sucked into them and even though this one sucked I just couldn't help myself. If you really are the man you claim to be you could at least help me with the bags."

He did feel a little shamed as she was struggling to carry nearly four huge paper bags full to the brim of groceries.

"Did you forget to tell me you invited more people?" Richard asked.

"No – but apparently you forgot to tell me you invited more." Darcy interrupted them as he opened the door.

"SHIT. Damn, Will, I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Richard apologized sincerely.

Darcy stiffened a little. "It is of no consequence, I should really get back home anyway."

"No! Dr. Darcy Lizzy just bought food to feed a small country. It will be ready in no time. She is a tremendous cook. Stay and eat with us? That way no one loses and we gain the pleasure of your company." Charlotte interrupted. Elizabeth was mortified on her friend's behalf and her own. Charlotte was very clearly flirting with him, or at least using a disgustingly sweet voice and making an attempt at being seductive.

"Oh yes – plus Chaz will be here any minute so it will be a festive night! No work tomorrow so why not make it round two, ladies?" Richard laughed.

"Sounds good." Charlotte said before Lizzy could make her opinion known.

**6:02 (Charlotte and Richard conspiring evilly) **

"So wait – you are seriously telling me that Dr. Darcy thinks that Lizzy and the chief are having an affair? That is disgusting!" Charlotte giggled.

"Ok, just get me straight. I know Darcy better than any other human on this planet knows him. And you know Lizzy. I think they were made for each other. Neither knows it, just yet." Richard explained.

"I have to tell her though, she would die if she knew that's what anyone thought."

"I know. We can just hint it but without saying it outright. I want Darcy to get off his high horse and love her, thinking he can never have her. He has needs to work for a woman, not just get her with his sexy accent."

"Fine – but if I get put in a bad situation for one second she knows. I've never lied to Lizzy, dishonesty is the one thing she is least forgiving of."

"Relax, relax, relax. I will never lie to her, I promise. Just go with me."

**7:07 P.M.**

Darcy was sitting down talking to Richard while Charlotte and Lizzy worked in the kitchen. The door opened a second time and in walked Charles Bingley.

"Lizzy! What on earth are you doing here??" he exclaimed before greeting anyone else.

Darcy's face nearly drained of color for a second time that evening.

"Just chilling with my homies, you know." She went to hug him.

"Well, I guess this is one less introduction I need to make. But for anyone else, this is Charles Bingley. Chaz this is Dr. Charlotte York, another one of my stellar interns." Richard explained.

"A pleasure." Charlie extended his hand.

"OK, well that's one way of putting it. Another would be Charlotte is my very best friend in the whole wide world and she is the coolest person you will ever meet. Oh, and she was valedictorian of our class at Harvard med, no big deal or anything." Lizzy backfired, embarrassing her friend and getting her back for her earlier actions.

"Might I ask how you two know each other? Charlie is a bit new to the Big Apple so I find it hard to believe that Liz here knows everyone in the city. Though she is beginning to prove me wrong with each hour." Richard inquired of the pair.

"Charlie is dating my sister, Jane."

"Small world." Richard said.

"Yes, indeed it is. OK so Charlotte and I ruined the man night so why don't we get back to the kitchen, and you people can do whatever it is you do to make yourselves feel masculine. On second thought, why don't you just leave it to me Charlotte? We both know you are only good at nothing when it comes to cooking."

"I can't even pretend to disagree with you there. Shotty on Mario." She ran to the couch.

**7:36 P.M.**

Liz walked over to where they were sitting and deposited two trays on the coffee table, as well as four new beers.

"Dinner?" Richard asked.

"Appetizers. I still need a half hour if you can handle yourselves."

"What are we eating right here?" Charlie asked.

"_Gallos y ceviches." _Lizzy rolled the word off her tongue in a nearly native accent.

Darcy was impressed with the accent but then wondered at her proficiency.

"¿Y lo que, exactamente, son ésos?" he asked.

"Ceviche es una ensalada de mariscos hecha de huachinango, de la fruta cítrica, y de los tomates. Gallos son un bocado hecho de tortillas, los frijoles, la carne, o de algo desear." ** Lizzy replied, with ease.

"You speak Spanish?" Richard asked.

"Lizzy is fluent in Spanish, Japanese, and Arabic." Charlotte chimed in.

The men were very impressed.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I am only actually fluent in Spanish. I try desperately with Japanese and Arabic but I will never understand it all. I spent my summers in Costa Rica. My mother's best friend grew up there and I consider her a second mother, but I just call her aunt Madeline, instead. Enjoy the ceviche, I used to love it." She pranced back to the kitchen and went back to the fried bananas.

"CRAP! OUCH – OW, ouch, ow, ow!!!" Lizzy cried, almost in tears from the kitchen. A pot falling to the ground.

Everyone jumped up in a second and went to her. The pan of oil had fallen to the ground and a banana had somehow ended up flipping up to her chest just below her neck. Oil was all over her clothing.

Charlie immediately went to get a towel, instantly realizing that there were four doctors in the room and three would be of more use to Elizabeth than he ever would be.

Richard and Darcy rushed to her.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

She was visibly holding back tears, both of embarrassment and pain.

"The stupid banana was stuck and so I was trying to get it out, and it flipped onto my neck. Then my hand knocked the whole pan on me, with all of the dumb bananas." She had a distinct pout on her face, clearly annoyed at being beaten by a bunch of bananas, and Darcy thought she looked adorable, despite the pain she was in and the repulsion he had for her.

The oil had flipped onto her and spilled down her entire front, it was hot and had definitely gone through her clothing. Richard had sat her on the counter to look at her.

"Come on – you need to get your clothes off and jump in the shower." Darcy said it before he realized.

Lizzy started laughing despite the discomfort.

"He's right Lizard, you need to cool this off. I'll see if Georgie has anything here that you can wear."

"Who is Georgie?" she asked, gasping as Darcy picked her up off the counter and was carrying her to the bedroom to get to the bathroom.

"She's my sister." Darcy said.

Lizzy had wondered why there was clearly a girl's bedroom in Richard's apartment and it was now explained. They went to his sister's bathroom and Richard ran a cool bath for Lizzy to cool her skin down in.

"They don't look too bad but you should stay in here for probably twenty minutes. Do you want one of us to stay in here?" Richard asked.

"NO. I mean thanks, but I'm fine. I'm sorry about the mess."

"Shut your face. When you're done in here call for us, Will went to his car to grab his to-go bag and he has some antiseptic burn thing. It smells like shit but it will help."

"In ten minutes take the pans out of the oven. Or at least turn it off. Charlotte can make the salad and I don't know where your plates are. I'll finish everything up when I'm done?"

Richard nodded and Lizzy got in the bath. Her burns weren't bad but they were very uncomfortable. She would have a mark, if not a scar, on her neck for a long time. It was beginning to look like an oversized hickey. Twenty minutes later she got out and grabbed a towel. Her skin where the oil had splattered through her clothes was red but didn't hurt anymore. Her neck was the only uncomfortable thing.

She had a sports bra on in her bag from the gym the other day and managed to put that on. Richard had opened some drawers of clothes and Lizzy grabbed a pair of thick leggings. She texted Richard saying she was done and peaked her head out the doorway. Will and Richard were standing there waiting.

"Wanna just hand me the salve?" she asked.

"No deal, dollface. You decent?" he asked.

"I guess." They opened the door and both men took her in.

_God she is gorgeous. _Darcy's mind was taking in her amazing body. He had gotten a glimpse of it yesterday and this solidified that she was the fittest woman he had ever seen. She was the perfect meld of tone and womanly curve. He looked her up and down and then his eyes zeroed in on her lower hip, a little to the left of her belly button.

_Wait, wait, wait. Yes. He sees it._ Richard was laughing hysterically internally. What Darcy didn't remember is that when Darcy had graduated med school he had gotten way too drunk for comfort and told his cousin he had a secret fascination with women who had tattoos. It was as though Lizzy knew it and was tantalizing him with the merest of glimpses of her hip.

"Here," Richard picked Lizzy up and sat her on the vanity in the bathroom.

"I could've just have easily done that myself, you know," she sighed.

"I know, but you're just too much fun to pick up. You see you have control over everyone all the time and this is just one thing I can do to you without you having any say in it. Plus you're just cute."

"I guess it's okay then. I'm not intimidated by you but it doesn't mean you can just go around touching me wherever you want, ok?"

"Like right here?" he asked putting a whole hand on her left breast.

She grabbed his wrist and in one quick twisting motion she had his whole arm behind his back and in quite a vulnerable position.

"Uncle!" Richard pleaded laughing. Darcy was taken aback for the umpteenth time this evening.

"What the hell, woman!"

"Don't touch me there. Agreed?" she asked.

"Fine. Just let go."

"Fine."

She released her death grip on Richard and he gained control of his arm again to which he delivered a playful smack on her backside, picked her up again and sat her right back on the vanity.

"I swear to God Richard if you put me on scut tomorrow I will castrate you. Deal?"

"Done. I was going to give it to that Collins character anyway."

Darcy coughed loudly and then Lizzy and Richard got serious, too.

"This is going to help keep swelling to a minimum and then you need to take some aspirin," he said.

"Ok, thanks," she said awkwardly.

**8:21 P.M.**

Lizzy was wrapped in gauze in various places and was wearing leggings, her Uggs, and Richard's Dartmouth hoodie. Charlotte had set the table and made a salad. Lizzy was putting the finishing touches on the meal and called everyone to the table.

"This looks, appetizing." Charlie gulped.

"Oh come on Charlie. You know I am a good cook just roll with it. You nearly died at my mom's cooking the other night."

"You're right. I'm just not usually good with anything Spanish, Mexican, or stuff like that. You know, spicy," admitted.

"Well, this is Costa Rican. The only thing that is spicy is the beef," she warned.

They all sat down to what was literally a feast. In so short a time all were baffled at how she was able to create so much in so little time.

"What are we eating?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, basically it's a fried egg on delicious chicken, rice and beans, your normal salad, I salvaged some of the fried bananas, beef with chipotles and ginger which is my own recipe, and vegetarian chayote soup."

"Ah yes – the infamous vegetarian." Charlie noted.

"Indeed?" Darcy was intrigued.

Lizzy nodded.

"May I ask why? Health reasons or animal rights?" he continued.

"I don't want to ruin anyone's appetite." She was being completely honest.

All said they didn't mind and so she was left with no choice.

"When I was 13 I watched the movie Babe. That was the end of it." She was very sincere when she said this.

**8:36 P.M.**

A silence had taken over the dinner table not because of awkwardness, but because everyone was focusing on how good the food was. Lizzy loved cooking for men because they were never too vocal with their grunts of appreciation and need for more.

**10:42 P.M.**

A few beers, glasses of wine, and cocktails later the group of people in Richard's apartment, especially a one William Darcy, was a little more at ease.

Richard and Charlie were in a heated race and Charlotte was busy texting someone like it was the most important thing in the world.

This left Lizzy sitting at the breakfast bar cheering Richard on while Darcy stood a little closer than she would have liked.

He downed his drink and worked up the courage to know what he had been killing himself to find out.

"How did you know?" he asked point blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered honestly.

"How did you know about Joey? There is not one resource I could find to even think of that and you walk in on your first day and solve an impossible case. I have studied unlikely aneurisms for years and not once did it even occur to me." He sounded almost ashamed.

Lizzy was quite taken aback. He did little to disguise his tone, which was surprised, frightened, intimidated and raw.

"Did you look at the previous cases?" she asked. He nodded. "I know a boy, who reminded me of Joey, and the same thing happened to him. It was just an instinct – I never could've guessed it would be the same thing." Tears came to her eyes and she remembered Mark's face, so much like Joey's.

"Thank God for your instinct." Darcy muttered.

**11:14 P.M.**

Lizzy, Charlotte, and Charlie had left and Darcy and Richard sat in the living room finishing their beers.

"I didn't know it was possible to be in love with a woman and not have any romantic feelings toward her at all." Richard finally broke the silence.

"Sorry?" Darcy asked.

"I have never felt so much toward someone, Lizzy. Yet, she is the last person on earth I would ever be attracted to. Granted, she is smoking hot. But I can't imagine myself being anything other than a brother to her."

"She is certainly different. Richard she is twenty-three and I think she might be smarter than I am."

"Don't let her brilliance fool you, she is as innocent as a flower."

"Innocent and sleeping with the boss?" he laughed, repugnance shining through his tone.

"Be careful, Darcy." Richard warned.

"It's undeniable!"

"Don't believe everything you see."

****Darcy asks "What, exactly are those?"**

**She replies "Ceviche is a seafood salad made of red snapper, citrus, and tomatoes. Gallos are a snack made from tortillas, beans, meat, or anything you want."**

**A/N: I am dreadfully sorry that I have been away so long. I went back to school and for the last two weeks have been getting over a stomach virus that infiltrated my campus. Only just keeping solid foods down. Anyway, forgive me…this chapter is poorly written and not too much happens in it. I hate writing the boring stuff but it will lead to some juicy stuff soon! Predicions on what happens?!? REVIEW! Lookout for a chapter for TKEWKHTL coming soon.**


	7. Doesn't have to be the truth to sting

**September 14****th**** 2009, 9 A.M.**

In the first month of her internship at Hampshire Memorial Hospital Elizabeth Gardiner had watched hundreds of surgeries, assisted in eighteen, gotten drunk nine times, been late to work once, and had made out with Charlotte twice on a drunken bet to Richard's everlasting delight.

She had spoken to her father only on the subject of work, at work, and had grown inseparable to Richard to the surprise of no one.

For the past weeks her time was not her own and the stress was getting to an almost insurmountable amount, not to mention she was PMS-ing like it was her job. After another 72-hour shift, a day off, and then another three days of non-stop work she was finally granted a four-day respite to recuperate. When she knew her father was working a whole day she took the Long Island Rail Road, or the "Ler" as she called it, to spend the day with her mother.

She made it home and found her mother on the beach in front of their house. Aside from her room in their home, Elizabeth's true favorite place was the beach she grew up on. They lived near Massapequa on the bay with a small beachfront and dock on their property. There were better beaches on Long Island but she loved her home dearly and valued running the long stretches of sand above any other physical activity in the world.

"Lizzy, darling. I didn't expect you until after lunch. Hungry?" she smiled standing to greet her beloved daughter. Lizzy nodded and hugged her mom. "Want to go to Ana's?"

"YES! Lord, I haven't been there since before med school."

Once mother and daughter were situated with strong coffee and Lizzy's favorite combination of scrambled eggs, toast, and hasbrowns, Lizzy's mom began.

"Honey – I have to just tell you. The distance between you and your father is killing me. Before you start just listen. I know he is wrong for saying what he did and threatening to cut you off. But you did go through medical school and I feel you haven't given this career a fair chance. You are not a flighty person, nor are you _at all_ passive. I know you wouldn't have gone through so much just to please your father. You love something about being a doctor – so why are you willing to give it up?" she finished, speaking with more honesty to her daughter in thirty seconds that many did in their lives.

Lizzy was stunned by the wisdom and bluntness of Fanny Bennet's words. She tried to formulate a response but had much to think of.

"I do love it, mom, I actually do. But what I hate is how forced it feels. I have to be the best or I can't feel happy, its something I unfortunately got from Dad. I can't stand when I am wrong, or outwitted. I love that I am helping people in one of the best ways I can – it's the only thing worth it for me. Joey's case was my first and afterwards was the best high life has ever given me."

"If you can't stand Dad then why not transfer to another program?"

"Dad is another thing that makes it worth it – or at least he is a symbol of my sanity. Right now I can't stand to look at him but he is the reason, and Mark, that I am what I am. Seeing him reminds me of that but the resentment is almost too much."

"You don't mean you blame your father for Mark's –" her mother began, horrified.

"No! Of course I don't. But you were the one there, mom. Dad tried his best but for me it won't be good enough. I want a career, and I know I am selfish enough to not give it up for my future kids. But I want a career where I can be half the mom you are and half the career girl Dad is, or career-man, I don't know. But, god willing if I get married soon or in ten years and ever have kids I'll be damned if I am not there to see them walk, or have an appendectomy to take care of when they go to kindergarten, or whatever else excuses Dad had. I just can't do it to me or any future little people I have."

Ever the emotional basket case of a mother, Fanny was already welling up at Lizzy's little speech.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked.

"I wish I knew, mom."

"If you don't know what you're going to do – maybe you know what you _want_ to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I can do, what I want, or how I can even get out of what I don't want and what I don't want is what I have now. I – I think I need, I think I need to just get away. Maybe I'll take a leave of absence from the hospital?" she though aloud.

"Away – oh! Of course!" her mother was now smiling. She continued, "You need a vacation! I was thinking of heading down to Florida with the girls next weekend anyway, why don't you join us!"

"I would love to mom, and I appreciate the officer, but you know I don't have that amount of vacation time, and I know Dad would never be able to pull the strings to get me that. I just need to find something constructive to do that I enjoy, not to do with killing people, saving lives, or blood, preferably," she said.

"Oh, I know it was a long shot, sweetheart but I am just so disappointed in myself. Correct me if I'm wrong but I usually give pretty sound advice and right now I just don't know how to help you. I think this is the first time where only you can make the decision, regardless of how it affects other people and only think of what _you_ need," Mrs. Bennett said.

Lizzy just took a sip of her coffee and smiled, amusement written all over her face.

"What, dear?" Mrs. Bennet sighed.

"Oh – mother. How you make me happy," she exhaled a bit sarcastically, and then turned serious. "In shutting yourself down you just gave me the advice I needed to hear."

Mrs. Bennet smiled "Always happy to help, honey," she said. "Let's go shopping?" her mother then inquired, Lizzy grateful for the distracting option. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to get away but she needed to come up with something fast. However, what she didn't know was what her mother really had cooking up for her.

**September 14****th****, 2009 – 4:36 pm.**

"I'm pretty sure we just spent more than I am going to make in my first three years of my residency combined." Lizzy said looking at the serious damage they had done to their living room.

If there was one thing Frances Bennet knew how to do to cure melancholy – it was some serious retail therapy. After all her life motto was that shopping was much cheaper than a psychiatrist. However their retail ventures of the afternoon might prove otherwise.

"I don't think we did too badly at all though, in the end. I mean if we had paid full price for all of this it would be obscene. But really if you want to save money you have to spend it, dear," her mother commented.

Lizzy would never understand her mother's reasoning or her apparent need of everything she saw. However, she was grateful that her mother bought her so many shoes, clothes, bags, wristlets, watches, purses, totes, sandals, earrings, necklaces, and God knows what else that she never had the need to go anywhere to get them on her own. Sure, Fanny was one hell of a cook but her mother knew Lizzy could cook just as well for herself. Therefore, instead of sending her homemade cookies, she just sent bags of Red Engine jeans and Free people sweaters, instead. Mother and daughter had a relaxing day and Lizzy was even able to forget her worries for the remainder of the day. To top the day of cheering off Mrs. Bennet took her daughter to her husband's favorite getaway. His garage. Dr. Bennet invested is spare time in acquiring both old and new cars. His newest addition was a beautiful and shining BMW Z4 convertible in light blue. When the doors opened Lizzy gasped at the beauty of the car.

"Care to take it for the week?" her mom offered making Lizzy positively beam.

"YES YES YES! Thank you!" she was unable to keep her excitement at a minimum.

"Either come home within the next two weeks sometime or call me and I'll come into the city for some shopping and drive it home. Your dad needs it for some show in early October but until then – she's yours!" Fanny smiled.

"I love you, I love you, love youuu!" Lizzy squealed and jumped and hugged her mother.

"Love you too, hun."

As the words of "Party in the USA" began to play – Lizzy reached for her phone and saw Jane's name across the screen.

"Hey big sis – what's up?" she asked.

"Are you at mom and dad's right now?" Jane asked

"Yessam I am. Want me to bring you something back?"

"Oh, no nothing like that. Mom mentioned you had the next three days off, right?" Jane asked.

"Right."

"Charlie's taken a lease on a house in the Hamptons. I don't know why so late in the season, but who am I to get in his way? Anyway, he wants to do this sort of late notice weekend thing and you're invited. Charlotte, too. You in?"

"Absolutely. Anyone else coming?" she asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Well, Caroline and some of her friends. I think I'm going to ask Mary King from work, but I don't know." Jane said.

"No one else?" Praying for the second time, Lizzy didn't have the same luck as the first.

"Um, I think Richard's coming. Yes, William will be there, too."

"If Richard's coming at least I'll be entertained." Lizzy was torn. She knew from her sister's tone that she had to go, either to keep her company or protect her from Charles's apparently vicious sister, Caroline.

"Love you!" Jane hung up completely thankful that her sister could read her mind.

Lizzy immediately texted Charlotte and but got a negative response, relatives from Arizona were in town. She was going to try and stop in for dinner one night but couldn't promise anything.

Her next target was Richard. _Want to ride with me? _she texted.

He responded promptly. _Sure thing, love._

_I'll drive._

**September 15****th****, 2009 9:30 A.M**

"What. The. Fu*k?" Richard gaped at the beatific automobile parked in front of his building. "Why? Why? What? Wh – did you? What the hell? Explain to me. What?" he was beyond words.

"Mom's letting me borrow it," she beamed. "Get in, ninny."

"I hope you die a slow and painful death."

"If you're nice maybe I'll let you drive it."

**12:11 P.M.**

Liz and Richard pulled up to Charlie's new house right behind a black version of the same car. William Darcy got out and looked at them.

"Really know how to steal someone's thuner, don't you cuz?" Richard smiled, shaking his cousin's hand.

Jane, Charlie, and a very familiar looking woman came out to greet them. The irony then struck Lizzy that this was the very woman who had slapped Darcy across the face the first day of her internship.

"That's his sister?" Lizzy hissed to Richard. Richard nodded, knowlingly.

The guys shook hands and Jane and Lizzy hugged, even though they had seen each other two days ago.

"Liz, allow me to introduce my sister, Caroline. Carrie, this is Elizabeth, Jane's sister."

They shook hands. "I think we've met before, briefly, at the hospital?" Lizzy raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think so – oh! You were that rude nurse that interrupted – "

"She's a doctor, Caroline." Darcy interceded. "I would hardly call your interaction an introduction."

"Lunch is just about to be served!" Jane said in a much to chipper voice. Lizzy went to get her bags from the car and was stopped, again, by Caroline's voice.

"Leave everything here. We'll have the _help_ take your things into the house," she smiled much too prettily for Lizzy's taste.

They all filed in and went to the back patio where an elaborate lunch had been put out. The view was gorgeous of the water and pool. Charlie certainly had nice taste. Once everyone was seated, Charlie had specifically given Lizzy a veggie burger, and had his or her food and drink an awkward silence ensued.

"So, Beth, I know everyone here exceedingly well. Tell me about yourself. You're a doctor?" Caroline began sweetly.

"Yes." She nodded. "What do you do?" she asked.

"I work as a fashion intern at Elle. I get to work with the brightest people all day and go to the most fabulous parties," she gushed.

"I believe my sister Kate wants to do that at some point."

"Oh! Well, you _do _have to have some connections to get the job, really. But if she sends me some of her work, I suppose I _could_ see if some of the right people see it, if you'd like."

Jane interrupted. "That is very kind of you Caroline, but I think Kate should make it through college before she's thinking of anything like that." Jane smiled.

"Of course, dear."

A young man then walked near them carrying the bags into the house.

"Oh Javi! Beth's bag will go into the blue room!" Caroline yelled, completely startling the boy. When he turned to see Caroline his hands opened and Lizzy's bag fell straight into the pool.

"How could you be so clumsy?" Caroline squealed, almost smiling. "I'm so sorry, Beth. We'll get everything dried straightaway and until then you can borrow anything of mine you'd like."

Elizabeth was utterly fuming and Richard and Jane could easily tell. Although she knew this was clearly a well-planned stunt of bitchiness, she liked Charlie too much to embarrass herself by flipping a shit. Truly, she was angrier at being called Beth more than anything.

"Thanks, that will be fine. Jane do you have sneakers I could borrow? I thought I might take a run," she asked.

"Of course," she could sense Lizzy was about to explode and so she grabbed her sister's hand almost dragged her into the house. Once they had gotten past the glass doors Lizzy let her sister know how she felt.

"What a fucking cunt! What the fuck kind of twisted can of shit, fucking, son of a bitch pulls that kind of shit? Jane where the hell did that fucking whore come from? I know I get it, she's fucking Charlie's siter, but he's like angel sent to earth and she is some sort of mutated, grotesque lunar space freak who finds pleasure in calling me Beth. Of all the senseless, frigid – shi"

"Lizzy!"

"Sorry. I just don't get it. I mean I know I can be an über bitch sometimes, but seriously! Seriously."

"I get it, sis. _Seriously,_" Jane sighed, "but try, please please please try, to just ignore her. It's only for three days and then it's done. I don't know why she has it out for you but I will talk to Charlie. Want me to go with you?"

"No. I love you, but I need to run fast right now. And we both know you were made to not look like an ugly sea-monster like me when I run. We also know that you suck at running." Lizzy smiled at her big sister.

"Wooooooooow, Liz. Wow." Lizzy adored her sister in moments like these. Jane was an angel goddess, sweetheart, and probably was scientifically conceived with sugar, flowers, and rainbows. However, even though she didn't say anything outright, Lizzy relished the sarcastic tone that only she was privy to in the precious sisterly moments like this.

Liz was ready to go a few minutes later and ran into Richard and Darcy in their gear, as well.

"What the hell, why does everyone want to make this a group run?" she sulked.

"What's with the attitude, missy?" Richard smiled like the dumb-shit he was acting like.

"I run alone."

"You don't the area, it's not entirely safe for – " Darcy began but was cut off sharply.

"What? A woman? I'm sorry Dr. Darcy, but, seriously, you're from England, it might be an island, too, but I'm from Long Island. I've got my iphone connected with Jane's so she can see exactly where I am."

"How about we run behind you?" Richard asked.

"Fine. Whatever I have no patience left. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Okay?"

"Deal."

Seven and a half miles and one hour later, neither Richard nor Darcy wondered how Lizzy stayed in such great shape. Both men thought they were going to die from exhaustion, but both also had such pride they refused to slow down.

"Fuck Lizaaard - what was wrong with you? You literally sprinted the last mile and a fucking half. What the hell?" It took Richard nearly a minute to get the whole sentence out he was panting so hard. Darcy had recovered pretty quickly but his cousin was not so lucky.

"Don't be such a pansy – I went easy on your ass."

"Bitch," was all he could manage.

"Oh quit complaining and go shower." Lizzy walked into the house quite refreshed. She had been the brightest and youngest girl in every school she went to and had dealt with skanky and bitchy whores like Caroline. She couldn't help it when her tempered flared in defense but she was going to try and just ignore everything unpleasant about her. She made her way through the house and realized she didn't know where to go. She had not been shown around and did not know where she was staying. She figured most bedrooms were upstairs and so she ascended upward. As luck would have it, or maybe not so much, Caroline was coming down at the same time.

"Oh Beth! There you are. Your _chambers_ are downstairs, actually. I'm so terrible sorry about your bag – I let Javi go. Such carelessness is so unflattering in the midst of being a welcoming hostess."

"Oh no! Please don't do that on my account, nothing was of any importance. I don't want that on my conscience."

"Ah ah – it is already done and cannot be undone. It is nothing to worry about. Ah! Here we are." Caroline opened the door to a very beautiful bedroom with soft lilac colored walls and white wooden furniture. She felt like she walked into a country cottage magazine. "Jane an I laid some dresses on your bed – Charles likes to honor our mother and so we dress for dinner most evenings."

"Thanks – when will dinner be?" she asked.

"Let's see, it's 3:30-ish right now. Dinner will be at 7:00 so just relax till then." Caroline smiled and left Elizabeth to herself.

Lizzy was happy to find she had her own bathroom and was apoplectic when she saw the shower and a steam function, an overhead shower, and three side sprayers on each side. She felt very happy with herself at putting mini shower things in her purse with her makeup that morning, rather than having everything ruined with her things in her suitcase.

Forty minutes later, feeling and looking like a raisin, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Jane was more than kind enough to see that her under garments were put in the dryer and returned to her room before she got back from her run. However, Caroline had seen to it that the staff take her other clothing to be salvaged and cleaned. The only thing she was worried about was her new pair of Red Engine jeans. She wore this brand almost exclusively, besides Gap, because of the amazing fit for her body type.

After putting on a black bra and a lacy pair of black boy shorts she decided to look at the dresses Caroline had "picked out" for her.

The first was little less than a silver mesh piece of cloth that Lizzy really had no idea if it were anything more than a bandana. That was immediately taken out of the running.

The next five were so disgustingly tacky that she wanted to shoot whoever had the nerve to produce them. She sat down on the bed in a huff. All she had wanted to do this weekend was sit on her couch in a blanket and watch FoodTV for two days. Obviously that wasn't going to happen so she had best make the most of it. Her lovely sister walking into her room interrupted her thoughts and frustration.

"I thought you might need some more choices. I only brought a few but really I just brought this one for you." Jane handed her a garment bag.

Inside was a lovely black long sleeve dress with a boat neck collar, cut off at mid thigh. The front made it look a little frumpy but then, upon closer inspection, Lizzy saw there was little to no fabric in the back. She smiled.

"You know me too well, big sis."

"You _have been_ my little sister **and** best friend these twenty three years, Alvin."

"Oh gosh – you haven't called me that in years." Lizzy was never one to be too nostalgic, but the memories of her sister never failed to make her tear up, even in their happiest moments. Jane was the only constant in her life and her older sister's kindness and goodness had the power to move her to tears.

"When was the last time you straightened your hair?"

"Promise not to judge me?" Lizzy asked backed.

"No."

"Fine. It's been probs like 5 months Why? Having a sudden urge to spend an hour doing it for me?"

"We haven't seen much of each other these past few weeks. You need to fill me in on your life, please. You and Richard have been spending an awful lot of time together, haven't you?" Jane looked as Lizzy with apprehension.

"Good lord Jane if this is what you want to talk about then forget the hair."

"Oh come on! You are always with him, always bitching about him, or gossiping about his with Charlotte. I even heard a nurse mention something when we had lunch at the hospital the other day. What am I supposed to think?"

"You what? Jane tell me exactly what she said. I CANNOT have people thinking that I am sleeping with my boss!" Lizzy got up and turned on Jane, looking scared shitless and livid.

"Calm down, sis. She just mentioned, _in passing,_ that **if **you and Richard are together then she heartily approves, as she likes you both the most. There now. Not. So. Bad."

"Ok, ok I get it. But seriously, Marie and Claire are the only nurses that are still there that know us. All senile surgeons know but they are Dad's best friends. I guess Dr. Darcy is one of the only ones that doesn't know about Dad. I cannot have people thinking that I am sleeping with my boss _on top of _having my dad as the chief of surgery. Get the freak-out material there?"

"Got it. No worries, though. So **what **are you and Richard, if not sleeping together?"

"We're just friends, seriously. He's like the best big brother I could ever want, if not an arrogant ass sometimes. We just click, you know? Anyways, he sleeps with anything that has two legs and a size D chest – _meaning_ you should be careful Janie."

Jane colored instantly and looked too flustered to say anything.

"He would never, Charlie and him are friends – you can't be serious."

"I always know how to get you to shut up." Liz stated triumphantly.

"Oh! – why don't you just go die." Jane was never one for original comebacks…

**6:51 p.m. **

"I will kill you." Never the patient one, Lizzy said as Jane finished putting a tiny bit of eye shadow on Lizzy's crease.

"Hold still you vermin….done." Jane put the finishing touches on a light smoeky eye for her younger sister. Both were breathtaking when the three hours of pampering and gossiping had finished.

With her long, curly hair straightened it fell to her lower-back in a long line of sleek and shiny chestnut hair. She wore the black, backless dress with high, classic Jimmy Choo pumps.*

Jane wore a second skin pink dress with nude heels and her hair just as straight as her sister's*. When they walked down the hallways together Charlie and William were walking and nearly tripped over each other.

Jane immediately walked into Charles welcoming embrace and he was too stunned to actually speak. Darcy couldn't lie to himself at how seriously displeased Lizzy wasn't wearing as little as her sister. However, she smiled lightly at him as she passed and when he saw her completely bare back all the blood left his brain to go elsewhere. He was in awe at the radiance of the sisters, especially the raven dream that was Elizabeth Gardiner.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaayum girl – you lookin mighty fine Miss. Lizzy!" Richard broke Darcy's immediate fantasy and brought him back to as close to reality as he could come. Lizzy laughed as everyone took her appearance in. Caroline had rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Lizzy.

"Libby! I don't even remember putting that dress for you!" she looked quite appalled at the sight but said nothing more at present.

"Jane was good enough to bring it down for me – she bought it for me shopping the other day and I completely forgot about it. Right, Janie?"

"I'm so glad I remembered to bring it, such luck it wasn't in your bag that fell in the pool." For all Jane's sweetness she sure was good at spontaneous mischief and lying.

"It is beautiful. I can't recognize the designer – who is it by?"

"Um not sure – nothing too special I don't think." Lizzy shrugged.

"I see," Caroline sniffed. She immediately grabbed Darcy's arm saying, "Shall we go to dinner, William?" He had no choice but to lead her through the patio doors to the dinner table. Charlie and Jane followed suit.

"Truly, you look drop dead gorgeous, kid." Richard whispered to her as he offered her his arm.

Dinner was at the same table as lunch had been served although it was not more elaborately decorated with candles and a large vase of roses. Richard held her chair out for her and sat down net to her, putting Elizabeth in the middle of Darcy and Richard – _great._ She felt a cold hand poke her on her bare skin right as she adjusted her chair and let out a high pitch squeak in surprise.

"Richard!" she squealed.

"Sorry." He giggled and did it again, this time she caught his wrist and shoved it away.

"So Jane, Charles has told me all about you of course but what is your family like? What do your parents do?" Caroline asked.

"Well my dad is a doctor and my mom used to do a bit of modeling and acting but really just dedicated herself to her daughters. Five of us makes a full time job."

"A doctor?" Richard asked. "Didn't feel like keeping up with the family business Jane? What do you teach?" Lizzy was grateful for Richard's attempt to move the subject elsewhere but he was unsuccessful.

"Ooh yes a doctor? What kind? Obviously that is why Elizabeth must be a doctor." Caroline continued.

"He's a surgeon, too. Although he's moved on to more administrative duties of late – only really overseeing surgeries if he's really needed." Lizzy tried to make her answer as generic as possible.

"What's his specialty?" Darcy was now interested and Elizabeth was beginning to panic.

"He is a cardiothoracic surgeon." Jane answered.

"I always dreamed of being a doctor and helping people when I was a little girl." Caroline added.

"Why stopped you from pursuing such a dream?" asked Lizzy.

"I don't believe in women being surgeons, or doctors really. I don't think it's really a place for us. We will always be pawns to the men anyway in such a hierarchical setting" Lizzy stiffened as Caroline breathed each word out and Richard put a steadying hand on her knee.

"What makes you say that?" she asked lightly.

A look of pure malice formed on Caroline's face which immediately turned to a victorious grin.

"Why dear, you may have gone to med school. But the whole hospital, including _it's contributing benefactors_ **knows** you've slept your way into your position and I intend to see you out before you harm the honest integrity of some of it's finest men." Caroline's eyes engulfed themselves on Darcy taking him in in a primal sort of frenzy.

* * *

**Ok so I realized in an earlier Chapter when I was doing some re-reading that I once called Charlotte's character Charlotte York and no one called me out! My bad lol – way too much Sex and the City on the brain. WHICH COMES OUT IN FOUR DAYS 3 3 3**

**Thank you all for the encouraging reviews these past months. Your thoughts and reviews mean the world to me**

*…. Here is what I envisioned Jane and Lizzy to be wearing.

Jane's dress:

.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/spl71871_

Lizzy's dress:

.com/item/8DB2273D/the-SEXY-BACK-Dress-Boat-Neck


	8. Puppies solve all of life's problems

Jane choked on her water and then a glacial silence filled the room following Caroline's last utterance. Lizzy immediately felt a burning sensation course through her entire body, flushing red on every available surface of her skin.

"Caroline – you are on _dangerous _ground." Richard's arctic voice broke the silence and Lizzy, nor anyone, had imagined him capable of such a tone. Whilst Caroline had the gall to open her mouth to form a reply Lizzy was able to find her voice.

"I see. Now exactly whom did I sleep with to get my position, Caroline?"

"The nurses said you have been seen often with more than one of the surgeons, as well as driving into work _with the chief._"

The smirk on Caroline's face when she said "the chief" was enough to make Lizzy burst out laughing. She had trouble controlling herself and then abruptly stopped.

"I look forward to you exposing my relationship with the chief of surgery, Caroline," she said giggling. When Jane realized what was happening she even released a chuckle prompting Charlie and Richard to let go of their tension as well.

"Do you seriously think you can laugh your way out of this, Eliza Bennet? I intend to bring your case in front of the board of directors. You will be the laughing stock of the medical community."

"This medical community, Caroline. What part do you play in it?" Lizzy asked.

"My father was a top donor to Hampshire Memorial when he was alive. We are invited to every hospital function," Caroline was becoming unsteady in her words but maintained her humph-y attitude. "I intend to see that you are – "

"_Enough._" Charlie finally found his words even stood up. "I apologize for not stopping my sister before this, Elizabeth. Please excuse her rudeness. Caroline the only person you have humiliated this evening is yourself. If you plan to continue in this fashion I ask that you remove yourself from our presence." Although Jane's face was serene and composed she was glowing in pride at Charlie's defense of her sister.

"AUGGHH." The high pitched squeal emanating from Caroline left a slight ringing in each of their ears but the quiet that followed was welcome by all.

"Lizzy. I am so terribly sorry." Charlie could offer no other words.

"Don't even sweat it Charlie. I know I should have been more careful. No need to worry though. Ever since you had to witness my minor melt down at dinner that one night the old man and I haven't spoken a word. Consider us love birds broken up." Lizzy continued the joke temporarily forgetting that Darcy was still present and still in shock at what he was hearing.

"Oh yuck I can't believe I just referred to us as being broken up. This is disgusting." Lizzy looked up at Jane and she sighed. "Well, this has just proved to be just too much excitement for me to handle right now so if you'll excuse me I think I'll make an early night of it. Dinner was superb and a theatrical success Chucks. Congratulations," she winked. "Night everyone."

"I think we can all agree we might be best employed finding our own entertainment this evening. However, don't think you're off the hook Lizzypants. I challenge thee to a duel of Wii tennis. To the death." Richard smiled at her and Lizzy felt warmth spread over her when their eyes met.

"Sounds right up my alley." She looked at him expectedly.

"Pun intended?"

"Do you even need to as –?"

"No. Come one, idiot. Darce, you in? I'd invite you two lovebirds but I don't want to embarrass you to having to awkward turn down the invitation with some bullshit excuse that you are tired and want to go to bed early and."

"The end of that sentence. You know what you were just about to say? Don't." Lizzy waved to her sister and winked while Richard pretended to be affronted. "Suck it up, pansy."

"Walking privileges. Lost." Before Lizzy realized what had been said to her she felt herself being thrown over Richard's shoulder. "Coming, Darce?" Richard addressed his cousin as Lizzy mercilessly pinched Richard's back very hard; still he wouldn't put her down. Darcy spoke for the first time since Caroline had began her tirade.

"Richard we need to talk. While I cannot condone the way Caroline handled the situation at dinner I cannot also pretend to stand by knowing something like this without it being reported. I intend to personally conduct the review when we return to work," Darcy said.

This was enough to sober Elizabeth and Richard's antics and Richard unknowingly set her down.

"Will you should know a few things before you do that." Richard was stern.

"I think what was just said was enough. To not even try to hide it. You may have been at the top of your graduating classes, Dr. Gardiner but then what? You're above everyone else because you're the current favorite? Are you above all the rules about inter-hospital relationships because it's with the chief? You don't even try to deny it and everyone seems to know about it. I became a doctor because the one's that treated my mother were juvenile, egotistical and incompetent. You may have the academic intelligence but to go gallivanting around with the chief like some common -."

"Some common what, Dr. Darcy? A common whore? It may surprise you to know that at Hampshire Memorial the interns are chosen by a completely anonymous application, as well as by the board of directors at the Mayo Clinic. We switch applications with a top hospital each year so that no one is able to get a shoe in position. You know what? Maybe I had an advantage because I knew that and tailored my answers to appeal to their chief. You're my attending surgeons, two of them right here. Fire me now and skip the review board if you're so fucking adamant about me being gone. Otherwise, goodnight."

Lizzy took off and Richard with her, leaving his cousin to dwell on his thoughts. He never really did well left alone in his head and so he left a note for Charlie excusing himself. Driving car, especially fast cars, always helped him get a little more perspective. He drove back to the city and fell asleep exhausted.

"You alright, kid?" Richard asked as they sat on the floor of his bedroom.

"Yeah, actually. I mean no harm done, except for all the hard done, really."

"I'm sorry for Darcy. I am not apologizing for his behavior by any means it was abrasive and unfounded. But I'm sorry you had to hear him say that. How are you feeling?" he asked a second time.

"Really Richard, I'm fine. If you or Jane or someone else had said all that stuff I'd be balling my eyes out. But I stopped caring what people who I don't care about said about me a long time ago, it's just not worth my time."

"Yeah, but you're not angry at all?" he was shocked she was this calm. Every other girl he knew would either be sending out horrific text messages starting rumors or screaming her guts out.

"I know what you're thinking. Believe me, I have my share of major freak-outs where you'd want to slap me, or worse. But this is just petty; I'm smart enough to see that. I was mistaken if I though changing my name would hide that the chief is my dad. I'm just so tired. I want to go home in the morning and sleep all day tomorrow, maybe play with Norman?"

"You got it, kid. I'd say you need some sleep now though, don't you think?" Richard asked getting up and extending his hands to help her up, too.

"Definitely. I cannot believe I am going to sleep at 9:30, let alone before midnight." She was not looking forward to lying awake the next several hours alone. Richard seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I promise I won't molest you, but why don't you sleep here? The bed's huge, and I'll sleep all the way over there. I'd feel better knowing you got some serious REM," he said.

"We're scary. I'm too lazy to go down the hall so I get first dibs on your clothes to sleep in. Not like I have any to change into anyway. Caroline's disappearance made my bag MIA still. What do you got for me?"

Richard produced boxers, socks, and a white tee for her highness Elizabeth Gardiner.

"You look damn cute, Wizard Lizard." She curtsied. "Get in here." Richard was lying in bed and Liz snuggled up against him. "Is this weird?" he asked.

"Are you getting a boner?" she asked.

"No."

"Then, we're fine. Just warm me if you do, you know, to avoid it being _awkward_."

By 8 the next morning both had gotten more hours of sleep than either had in years and were on the road, also leaving a note for their host. Lizzy spent the afternoon cleaning, sleeping, and spent the night playing with Norman. Darcy had texted his cousin countless times but received no reply. All were needed back at the hospital a few days later and Friday morning finally came.

**September 18, 2009 5:43 AM**

Lizzy had just walked into the hospital when she spotted her father walking in with Darcy. Her mother had told her that her father would be bringing her coffee that morning, as a beginning sign of peace. Lizzy did not want to be anywhere near her parent's house when Mrs. Bennet let her husband have exactly what she thought of the ordeal between father and daughter. Edward Bennet was beginning to see the error of his ways, either from actual sense or just the frigid fear of losing his favorite daughter. It was as though fate had handed Lizzy a lollipop as she saw her father and Darcy walking in together.

"Good Morning, Dr. Darcy." She looked at him. He choked a bit on his coffee at being addressed.

"Ah, hum, ahh. Good Morning," he managed. She waited for another large sip of coffee to pass between the cup and Darcy's mouth. She then reached for the coffee her father was offering and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Morning _Dad_! Thanks for the coffee!" she was as chipper as could be when she said it. She got all the satisfaction of revenge she needed when Darcy spit/drooled the coffee all over himself at the sound of the word "Dad."

To say Edward Bennet was surprised at being addressed as such was an understatement but he recovered much quicker than his colleague and returned the greeting.

"Ah. No problem, sweetheart. Right, morning." As close to a semblance of a greeting as he could manage, as well. Lizzy stalked off joyously as she left the two men to ponder. Darcy finally found his voice to put together with the millions of thoughts he was having.

"Sir did I just hear correctly? Dr. Gardiner is _your daughter?_" Darcy asked.

He nodded. "Guess she finally thought it was time to let the cat out of the bag. I have no idea what prompted that."

"No idea," replied Darcy.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry =( You guys are the best for reviewing. Thought you deserved a quick ending to the drama of the previous chapter. After this the story will pick up a bit more and go back to some lighter stuff for a little while. We must spend time with Collins =)

PS. Are any of you as close with your guy best friend as Lizzy/Richard are. I am with my guy friends but I don't know if it's normal for everyone else. Let me know!


	9. Oh Wows, 'Tudes, and Royalty

Chapter dedicated to "Geril" and everyone else who kindly reminds and inspires me to keep writing this story. Everytime I get a message or review I am in the happiest mood. Thanks everyone!

**September 24****th****, 2009 **

Richard had let the news settle in with his cousin before he was ready to have the serious discussion that needed to be had. They were in the attending surgeon's locker room when Darcy broached the subject.

"How long had you known?"

"A little more than a month," was the reply.

"And so for a _month_ you let me carry on saying all that crap about her?" Darcy was careful about his tone, making sure it was even without any accusatory undertones.

"So you wouldn't have made similar comments knowing the chief was her father and not her lover? No judgments, no jealousy, no sardonic remarks about her just waltzing on in to the program?" Richard, however, was quite open about his opinion of his cousin at the moment, his icy attitude apparent.

"Well, no – I mean no where near the amount. I don't think this is the same thing."

"So judging someone before you know them, not giving them any benefit of the doubt, and conspiring to ruin their career based on your principles, as you think of them, is not the same as what you would have done had you known?"

"Fuck, Rich, I screwed up royally, all right? I get it. I'm normally just indifferently polite to girls that fawn all over me." Richard snorted at this. "You know what I mean. None of this would have been so difficult if she weren't so god damned attractive." Will slammed his locker closed and Richard had stood to face him.

"If she weren't so what?" he asked.

"You heard me jackass." Darcy was seething at himself so being discovered so quick.

Richard burst out laughing, all though this was not the laugh Fitzwilliam Darcy was accustomed to. This was laughing at him, the anger still obvious, an almost cruel laugh.

"So you are telling me that this **whole** misunderstanding is excusable because you have a crush on Elizabeth Gardiner? I didn't think you could stoop that low, Will."

"I was not offering excuses. I realize the weight of what I said and how I acted."

"How you acted? You treated the sweetest person in this world with a callous disrespect that is more deserving of your respect and admiration and apology than any other human on this planet. The girl is rivaling a saint, Will." There was a raw emotion that left Will completely taken aback, never having seen his cousin quite like this.

"I've seen her, she is not the sweetest person, cousin. Need I remind you she tripped me in McDonalds the first time I ever saw her?"

"After _you_ stole her order, my impatient friend," he smiled, which relaxed his cousin immediately.

"So is she the sweetest person or are you just sweet on her?" Darcy dared to ask.

"I said it a month ago and it remains. The only affection I have for her is a wild, burning, and passionate all consuming love. However, that love remains platonic, strictly. I know you're going to say that you want me to help you get to know her better. But I won't do that until you've apologized it and she has either accepted it or not. If she doesn't then I'm afraid you're on your own. If she does then we'll talk. I'm still pissed, Darcy, seething. But, for now, it's not my place to judge you or her before you two even have a chance to patch things up and even begin a friendship. Make this right on your own, and I'll help you then. Maybe I'll give you a few tips along the way, if you're nice to her. I've never met anymore more similar to you and that's all you'll hear from me on this for now."

**October 19****th****, 2010**

It had been a month now and Darcy and Elizabeth had exchanged no words, only awkward avoidances and suffocated conversations.

"Richard I have to ask you a question."

"Sure, babe, what's up?" They were walking to the ambulance entrance, waiting for car accident victims that were still about ten minutes away.

"Did you believe it? What Dr. Darcy thought? That I was, ew gross I don't want to say it, but, sleeping with the chief?"

"Yes, sort of." He was never keen on sugar coating things that were easily cleared up with the truth.

"Oh. You were okay with that idea?"

"Not really, you know, the whole older man preying on younger women thing creeps me out, for both sides, but I liked you so it was alright, in a weird sort of way. You're different, kid, and we both know it. I'm pretty sure you could chop my legs off and I'd still love you."

Lizzy just nodded understanding what he meant. "And Dr. Darcy? He can't get passed that idea? Sleeping with your boss?"

"No. If you didn't realize yet, my cousin has a very strict set of principles that he lives by. If other people don't meet with those principles or live by them as well he doesn't give them enough credit. It sucks, big time, but he's had a whole lot of crap in his life from people with lower morals than him."

"Don't we all though? That's a bit thick don't you think? To literally expect everyone to live by your rules? We all make our own rules, shouldn't we live by those, rather than what others think we should do? Anyway, who cares what he thinks the man is a douche. No offense."

"Oh come on now, that's not what the Lizzy I know would say. She doesn't care what other people think of her. Now that the issue of Darcy knowing about your Dad is solved, what's the big deal about anyway?"

"I'm just going to go on a limb and say that _you_ didn't tell Caroline about my supposed sexual escapades."

"You don't think? No, you're wrong."

"Are you **kidding me,** Richard? The man had some pre-destined reason to loathe me, he didn't say one word during dinner, and he just sat there and _watched._ I wasn't asking anyone to be a Romeo and come to my defense, and I know you did, but seriously? How else would she have come up with such an elaborate plot that he 100% completely agreed with? Seriously!"

"I know him, Elizabeth. He wouldn't do something like that, regardless of whom it was or the circumstance. Will Darcy is anything but a gossip."

The sirens were approaching, meaning the conversation would soon be at an end. Elizabeth found that she was not okay with the way it was ending.

"You're seriously going to take that jackass's side? After what he did to me?" Lizzy was getting far more worked up than planned, her voice on the edge of desperation and exhaustion.

"Dr. Gardiner, we have two teenagers coming in right now that are going to need some serious mending, and I would love nothing more than to have to assist in these surgeries. However, right now you are no longer assigned to these cases. Your mental state is far too unstable to keep a steady hand or mind. Find Dr. Lucas and send her down, you can continue your shift with patient post-op rounds. When you're done with those head down to pediatrics and cover those pre and post-ops, too." Richard was using a tone she rarely heard him use, if ever. He was in full doctor mode and losing his patience fast.

"Richard this is unbelievable I'm your best effing intern and you want me on – "

"Dr. Gardiner you've just bought yourself a month without even being on the same floor as an operating room. Don't test me any further and do as you're told. Do you understand me?" She nodded and felt herself tearing up quickly. The ambulances arrived and Richard was gone.

She took the stairs and her time in finding Charlotte.

"Liz! You okay?" Charlotte saw her friend's tears from down the hall.

"No, but yeah, kinda. Richard needs you downstairs, asap. We'll talk later."

Charlotte nodded and gave her friend a quick hug then raced to the ground level. Before Lizzy was able to even get to the nurses stand she found her chest was heaving and she was about to break down sobbing. She ran for the closest door she could find and slammed it shut, sliding down it to sit on the floor. She was literally choking on tears from the stress she'd been under the last month, culminated by her first real fight with Richard. Of course she cared what people thought of her, deep down, at least. She did not want _anyone,_ least of all her bosses, thinking she had done anything but earn fair and square her place in this program. She was the best, but that also easily got to her head. She'd put her heard and soul into being a doctor the last month, surpassing all expectations and records of previous interns. She loved the fact that she was helping people, but still resented that it was not what she wanted for the long term.

She sat there for a long while and finally caught her breath. When she tried to pull herself up she saw a large dark figure right in front of her.

"Oh my god!" When her eyes adjusted she saw it was the last person she wanted to see, other than Richard.

"I'm sorry, I should've said something. I was just catching up on some sleep. I should be going anyway." Darcy got up from sitting on the bed and pushed a box of tissues near her, as a somewhat obscure form of a peace offering.

"Thanks." She was able to get out a hoarse response as soon as he left. She cleaned herself up and got going, too. She'd been crying for nearly fifteen minutes.

She got to the first hall of post-ops, taking her time. She got all her work done and decided to sneak a look at the surgical board. Richard should've been out of surgery by now, if what the nurses had been saying was right. He was booked for a valve replacement in an hour and was out from the earlier ambulance check ins. She was just leaving when she heard her name from a none-too-pleased voice.

"Dr. Gardiner! I thought I had assigned you to pre-post ops, and strictly forbade you from this wing? Is there a reason you are here?" Richard was calmer than before, but still quite serious.

"Dr. Gardiner and I were just going upstairs to do just that, weren't we? I have a laser microsurgery that needs pre-ops. She was then going to scrub in for it – is that a problem?" Darcy had come up behind them.

"Dr. Gardiner will that be a problem?" Richard's tone was a little warmer now.

"No, sir." She was nearly giddy at the mere thought of scrubbing in on a laser tumor removal.

"Good." Richard winked and she felt as light as a feather. They would definitely to talk it out later but all was well for now. She only hoped the threat of not scrubbing in after this for a month was no longer valid.

"Were you serious about me scrubbing in on the laser?" Lizzy could hardly keep up with him, finally able to speak to him once they were on the elavator.

"Have you worked in peds before, Dr. Gardiner?" Dr. Darcy asked her as they got off the elevator and turned right down a hallway. However, when she opened her mouth to speak a picturesque sight of an adorable little girl literally jumping out of her father's arms to come run in their direction cut her off.

"King Will! You found me! You're going to rescue me again!" Her tiny little legs had catapulted themselves into William Darcy's arms and she was literally burrowing herself as deep as she could go into them.

"Princess Rissy, sweetheart. How are you this morning?" The little girl was hugging him too tightly to be bothered to answer. Her parents had come to meet them. Will grasped the toddler and extended his right arm to shake her father's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller. Good to see you, however this is far too soon for my liking."

"Indeed, it is. Dr. DeRosa sent over her CTs yesterday, did you get them?" Mr. Miller asked.

"I did. My hope today is to go in and assess it a bit further. With your consent I would like to immediately take out as much as I can during the same procedure. I want to delay any spreading downward, as well as a lumbar puncture this afternoon providing all goes well. I want to get Marissa in as soon as we can so with your consent Dr. Gardiner will get her prepped?" Darcy asked.

"That's fine." Mrs. Miller said.

"Pardon my rudeness, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, this is Dr. Elizabeth Gardiner. Dr. Gardiner this is Mr. and Mrs. Fred Miller. And this is Princess Marissa. Rissy, this is Dr. Gardiner. She's going to help you get ready." Darcy whispered in the little girl's ear.

"No! She must be a princess, too! You are very pretty, Princess Gardiner. You are a pretty, pretty princess!" she giggled.

"Call me Lizzy, your highness." Elizabeth curtseyed for her, making her laugh.

"You must be a Queen, instead! You and King Will must marry and you must be his queen forever!" Marissa's parents laughed unknowingly and Will and Elizabeth laughed quite nervously.

"How about I be a lady-in-waiting for now and get you ready?" Lizzy asked.

Marissa nodded and more or less jumped from Will's arms to Lizzy's. She immediately made herself comfortable in Lizzy's embrace and they left for the room.

An hour later Will came back with Richard to find Lizzy sitting on Marissa's bed with the little girl across from her. Lizzy had her hair much frizzier than normal with a plastic crown on, along with bright blue eye shadow, and clown-like blush. She was in the process of Marissa putting on bright pink lipstick as close to Lizzy's lips as she could.

Will and Richard stood at the doorway for a bit watching the interaction.

"King Will! You're back!" Rissy swooned.

"I am. Princess Elizabeth will have to leave you for a few minutes while I keep getting you ready. Dr. Fitzwilliam is here for your personal protection; think of him as the General of your personal army. But he needs to talk to her highness Princess Elizabeth really quick, do you think he could borrow her?"

"Of course you may, General Fitzwilliam but please don't keep her too long. We must finish discussing the arrangements for later." Marissa magnanimously allowed Elizabeth to take her leave for a few moments.

"Of course, your royal highness." Richard bowed gallantly and ushered Lizzy out to the hallway.

They both remained silent for a minute as they walked.

"Rich, I'm really sorry. You've no idea how much. If you can't tell my immediate reaction is to get really hot headed and defensive. I need a reason to keep doing this, even if it is just raw talent. But I also realize that raw talent isn't just enough." Lizzy looked at him and he was utterly stunned. After a moment or so, "Please say something, I can't bear the thought of you being that mad at me ever again."

He chuckled lowly. "I'm just in awe. For the most jevenile display I've seen from you that was also the most mature and sincere apology I've ever received from anyone. You nailed everything right in the bud. We're good, kid. But there is something you need to know, just one thing."

"Okay?"

"You aren't going to like this," he said and her stomach turned. "I'm taking you out of my group of interns, you'll be evaluated and reassigned within the week. Everyday you'll shadow a different group and we'll place you where you'll be best."

"What? Listen, Richard, I know how I acted was petty but is this really necessary? I didn't think it was so terrible to be kicked out?" she had tears in her eyes.

"You aren't being kicked out pea brain, but we were both being unfair. You're the best and you know it and I know it and every other doctor in this place knows it. However, I'm too much of a pushover to let anyone other than you handle mostly anything. Part of this program is doing the stuff you don't want to do, as well as observing. I'm letting you do everything because I love spending time with you. You need to be with an attending that values everyone's talent, not just yours."

Elizabeth weighed the truth of this in her head. Perhaps she would be happier with more of a challenge. It seemed logical enough.

"Can I still come visit you on your surgeries once in a while?"

"Promise, sweetheart." Richard grinned. He kissed her forehead.

"You are a little scary when you're angry. Just so you know, you might want to tone down for anyone that's not as much of a champion as I am."

"Champion, huh? What's this about you breaking down in the same room as my cousin?" Richard immediately regretted the words once they were out of his mouth.

Lizzy went tomato red and didn't know how to respond. She looked at Richard and saw the apology forming before he even said anything.

"I can't believe you just said that, you tool. So now you know my weakness, I'm a closet cryer. Only fair if you tell me yours."

"Fine then, what would you say if I told you that people like you are my kryptonite. If I see any girl crying I don't know what to do. Say it's a girl that I know or someone like you and I turn into a useless toad that would be better off jumping off a building with an umbrella, pretending I'm Mary fucking Poppins."

"I'll just have to cry more often. Get ready for it. A sad movie, an inspiration YouTube video, or even a sappy commercial. I'm done for." Lizzy smiled warmly at him.

"Are we aiiight, Lizzo?" he asked.

"We're good, Dick." Lizzy smiled at her triumph. If there was one thing Richard hated, it was that his name had the potential to be nicknamed Dick.

"There are times I love you and then there are times I loathe you. We've got to get back to her royal highness at any rate."

"Wait! Did you mean what you said about me not scrubbing in for a month, after this laser I mean?" Lizzy was petrified for the answer.

"You bet I did. If I see a marked improvement in attitude in two weeks, missy, then you may present your case for a possible appeal. Until then, you watch and learn." He was smiling but his tone suggested it was in Lizzy's best interest to not question his decision.

"Like you just said, there are times when I love you and times when I loathe you."

Richard didn't buy it for a second. "A falsehood if I ever heard one, you _always_ love me."

"Maybe I do, but the same goes for me too loser."

"You bet your butt it does. Come on, Princess Marissa awaits us." Richard made a sweeping bow to allow Elizabeth to go first, back into her patient's room.

* * *

_**Thanks **_easybc letting me know that I called Elizabeth "Eliza Bennet" in Caroline's rampage – sometimes even all the tiny details of my own story are too much to keep track of.

More to come soon, review please! 3


	10. Out of work outside of work

**Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews in my absence. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you see Dr. Gardiner?" William Darcy's steady voice asked on the O.R.

"Please don't ask me that." Lizzy's voice was shaky and weak.

"What are we looking at, please?" his voice was calm and somehow soothing.

Lizzy's voice cracked as she saw a second tumor growing on the screen. They hadn't even gotten to the one they desired and here was a second intruder, trying to take the life of their precious patient.

**October 19****th,**** 2009….later….**

"You really are just a major weeper, like that little dope Jude Law played in The Holiday." Richard found Lizzy sitting in the locker room crying after Charlotte had given him warning. He had put on his brave face and waltzed right in.

"This is my third time today – this place makes me crazy, Rich. I know I have to give it more of a try than a couple months after so long but this is just one day. I can't do this everyday for the rest of my life, or even another couple years."

Richard sat down on the bench and she leaned into him. "You aren't here everyday, Liz. When you aren't here then find something you love. That way you have a distraction when you're gone and something to look forward to when you're suck here." The tears kept flowing silently as Lizzy thought about what he'd just said. "May I ask why you're even crying now? You aren't still upset about out argument earlier are you?" He felt her head shake no.

"There is a second tumor growing, Rich. It's not good news at all, more like a death sentence," her voice broke.

"Shit. That kid has had nothing but bad luck so far."

"Tell me about it."

"You'd best watch your elbows, William Darcy."

"You'd best watch your aim. You are severely lacking."

"I will win and then you will be sorry. Richard is unbeatable, and so am I. Together we are unstoppable, unbeatable, ungovernable, THE BEST! Although I may be drunk, I can drink you out – out drink you, then stomp you at one-on-one pong, guaranteed."

"Care to make a wager then, young lady?" Darcy asked and saw the gleam in her eyes brighten at the challenge.

"I would, and I am so confident I will let you make the stakes."

Darcy realized she was already more than a little tipsy. After four years with Bingley and Richard in college with him, he could hold his liquor better than most men.

"Lizzy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. In college – " Bingley began.

"You have no idea of college champions old man. I am a champion. A CHAMP! until you've met me. I was the all-Greek single pong championay of mah school. I represent over 150 years! YEARS! of tradition, grace, booty – I mean beauty, and women from my sorority." Lizzy's inebriation being quite evident Darcy saw he had a real opportunity on his hands. He definitely had the sober advantage. At least at the moment. Richard couldn't stop laughing.

"YOU? You were in a sorority, Lizard? Please tell me you are kidding?"

"Delta Sigma Zata babyyyyyyyy!"

"Lord help me. I will be the referee here. There will be three rounds of 6-cup pong. One re-rack per round each. Two balls per turn. Best two of three rounds. Rebuts can be made at the last cup for a rebuttle game of three cups. Lizzy you will _not_ be drinking all of yours. If Miss. Sororstitute Sue accepts the challenge here then Darce will make the stakes. Are we agreed?" Richard said in his official voice.

"Done. On condiments, I mean condition of the stakes." Lizzy said. "Work stays out of this. No conditions that I can't play operation." Lizzy managed.

"Fine." Darcy smiled, a smile that, even in her lessened mental state, made Lizzy a bit weak in the knees. It was a completely unguarded smile from Darcy, a first for her eyes.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats. Charlotte you are in charge of the playlist. Keep it good or the privilege is taken away, woman. Dr. Darcy may we have the stakes?" Richard asked.

"Dr. Gardiner may have the honor of choosing my stakes. I'll write mine down and you may write yours down."

"Done." They shook hands and wrote down their requested stakes and handed their papers to Charlotte. "Char – will you put on Bottoms Up? I luuurve that song." I gots to get my game oooooon."

As soon as Nikki Minaj and Trey Songz came on the game was on. Darcy was off his game, not having played in a while. Lizzy made the first three cups, winning the first game with Darcy narrowly missing having to do a naked lap. However, he would not be beat by a drunken intern, his ego would not stand for it. He skillfully won the next game with ease. Lizzy's nerves had gone up and she feared for her drunken dignity. It was to be lost however, her mind was clouded with some crappy Svedka and she made not one cup. She couldn't stop laughing however when she realized her terrible defeat.

"And we have a winnerrrrrrrr!" Richard shouted, clapping Darcy on the back. "Now, young lady, I do believe you have lost the game without making a single cup on your last round. You do know what that means…" Richard winked.

"It meanss I lose. That I'm a loser. I am lost."

"It also means your earned yourself a naked lap."

"No! Please, please pleaseeeeeeee. I don't want tooo."

Darcy was amused by his cousin but also had some sympathy for poor Lizzy. He could tell that the newest round of alcohol was hitting her hard and she was getting a little too tipsy for his taste. He could usually hold whatever he drank, as could Richard, and this intern was both young and tiny. His better judgment was telling him they shouldn't have allowed her to drink six cups of beer in such a short time. Elizabeth was taking long blinks and sitting, he quickly recognized this. His college girlfriend drank like this every weekend and once she slowed down and the drinks hit her, it was a tell tale sign she was about to be sick or need to go to bed. He cut into their conversation.

"Richard." The warning in Darcy's voice made his cousin stop the teasing and make a quick evaluation of Lizzy.

"Dollface, I think it's time for bed for you. Think you can make it?" Richard asked, immediately going over to her and steadying her with a hand on her lower back. Darcy's eyes immediately went to it, knowing if he even tried to touch her there how upset she would be. "I think you'll be staying here, love. Darce would you grab a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt for her?" Darcy nodded and went to Richard's room and came back with the clothing. Elizabeth was already asleep on Rich's couch.

Charlotte stepped in, "As much as you care about her Richard, I know for a fact she'd never speak to me again if I let you or Dr. Darcy undress her while she is for all intents and purposes unconscious. She isn't blackout but she is the sleepiest drunk I've ever met, and once she is asleep she is done for the night. I'll get her into some looser clothes and stay in here in case she gets sick, can one of you just grab me some water and a trash can in case?"

"I'll stay with her, I'm not intoxicated and I have some reading I should do for an operation I have on Thursday. You get some sleep Dr. Lucas, you work tomorrow afternoon, and we don't."

"Thank you, Dr. Darcy."

The cousins gave the girls some privacy while Charlotte struggled to get a zombie-like Elizabeth into some pajamas. Norman made the task even more difficult as he thought it prudent to jump on the couch and snuggle up to Elizabeth, whom he obviously loved more than Richard. However, some how it was done and Charlotte left Lizzy to Darcy's care.

William Darcy didn't mean to watch her sleep, but she was beautiful, even in her less than sober state. She was peaceful, and nothing witty, impertinent, or controversial was coming from her lovely lips. Those were the qualities he most admired about her, but she was breathtaking when all the stress of the hospital was wiped off her face and she was just sleeping peacefully.

He finally found sleep somewhere around 2:30 AM and dosed off on the couch. He woke, regardless of the amount of sleep he got, at 7:30. Elizabeth had rolled onto her side, exposing the front of her lower hip. Her curls were strewn all over her face, framing it perfectly for Darcy's taste. Norman had nestled his way into Lizzy's arms and she was clutching him like a teddy bear. His face was nestled in her neck. Darcy had known the dog from the day Richard had gotten him and had never even seen him take to anyone the way he had with Lizzy. He loved Richard, but he did not leave Lizzy's side whenever she was near, constantly guarding her. She shifted in her sleep, which disturbed her canine companion. This set the pup to shift his movement and stand on all fours around her body and set to licking her face until she acknowledged him with a huge bear hug. Darcy was so caught up in the moment that he did not have time to adjust his gaze and avoid the awkwardness that came with openly staring at a sleeping person who strongly dislikes you. Elizabeth didn't realize another person was in the room quite yet, however.

"Good morning, my little handsome devil," she said as she scratched both ears. He continued to try and lick every single part of her face he could manage. "I think you need to go out, don't you? Let's get everyone coffee and give you a nice long walk, hmm? You're too lucky you don't have deal with the hangover I'm sure to have the moment I sit up, you lucky puppy." Lizzy then tried to sit up and then her stomach lurched, releasing all the dizziness she felt, and making her realize WIliam Darcy was staring quite intently at her. He saw the shudder right before she was about to get sick and was quick to be next to her.

He had an empty trash can ready for her before the vomit came and his hand on her back, steadying her wrenching heaves. Norman was very nervous by whatever was happening, sensing Elizabeth was ill. Darcy held the bin for her as she got rid of the remnants of the previous evening's festivities.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be doing this." Lizzy managed, thoroughly mortified and very aware that her arrogant and jerk of a boss had just seen her at an entirely new low.

"Don't worry about it, Richard took care of me so much in college I figure I owe the universe some time."

"This is different, I'm sober now. Well, I think I am. What time did we go to bed? 12?"

"About. I had to catch up on some work." Darcy said.

"Soooo, you were, here? All night?"

Darcy turned pink at her mention of him there, but managed a reply. "Dr. Lucas has a shift at 10 this morning so, in case something were to have happened, I gave her some sleeping time. I think, however, Norman managed just fine without either of our help." At the mention of his name, the dog's tail began to wag furiously. Elizabeth just nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She felt awful and her stomach was very queasy. Norman continually pressed his nose to her leg, signaling he needed to go outside soon.

"You have terrible timing," she said to the dog.

"I'll take him, you stay here and get some more sleep. I can get coffee and breakfast for everyone." Elizabeth was more than a little stunned by Darcy's offer.

"No, I wouldn't ask that of you. I think a little fresh air is just what I need anyway. Let me just brush my teeth and change."

Darcy knew from experience that any girl that told him she needed to change would invariably take at least fifteen minutes. His darling sister takes no less than twenty minutes when she utters, "Just give me one minute."

Lizzy was not too disgusted with her post-vomit appearance. She grabbed her bag and brushed her teeth quick and stole some of Richard's deliciously man smelling face wash and rinsed her face. She threw her hair into a ponytail and donned her NY Jets hat. Her go to wake-up-in-the-morning-feeling-like-PDiddy fix was her YSL Touche Eclat eye concealer. With that and some chapstick and a pinch to her cheeks she was good to go. She changed into tight black yoga pants and grabbed Richard's favorite Harvard hoodie. She stuff herself into her uggs rolled down and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. Her eyes were always very light sensitive, even more so after a night of drinking.

She'd barely been gone two minutes and Darcy was stunned to see her actually ready. He'd turned on the news and settled into the couch, thoroughly expecting to have been waiting much longer.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Vomit isn't always the best way to wake up."

Darcy stood up and coughed awkwardly. They'd rarely been alone in their short acquaintance and now he was faced with the time that he'd been secretly hoping for, but was at a complete loss how to proceed. He was always a quiet man, not shy perse, but only said something when it was worth saying.

Elizabeth grabbed a plastic bag for Norman and his leash. She stuffed some biscuits into her pockets, which did not go unnoticed by Darcy. He smiled as he realized her secret for Norman's constant companionship. Although there was no denying how wonderful she was to him, regardless of the hidden treats. She attached the leash to him, though he would never dream of running from her, and they set out.

Richard's apartment was only a few blocks from Penn station and Elizabeth was determined to go to the Tim Hortons there. They walked on in silence, Elizabeth giggling every few moments at Norman's sheer excited pride to be walked. Darcy fought in his head on what to say. He resented the silence their pairing demanded when she was so free and open with Richard. He gave work a shot.

"What did you think of Marissa's surgery?" She was startled to say the least when he spoke. When Elizabeth looked up at him, though, he wished he hadn't ventured that direction. Her face was pained and her eyes glassy.

"I don't mean to be rude Dr. Darcy but I would prefer to leave work at work. Marissa is the dearest of children I have yet to come across, except for Joey, and I can't bear to think of the cruelty of it all. She has done nothing to deserve her condition and yet almost all hope is set against her. And She doesn't even know." Elizabeth's words were bitter, the unjust nature of something so undeserved in such a sweet girl made the mere idea of it more than she could bear to speak of.

Norman slowed and turned; checking to make sure Elizabeth was there. Indeed she was, much as she may not have wanted to be. He was rewarded with a loving scratch. He sniffed at her pocket and tried to lick through the fabric at the delicious treats within. Darcy chuckled.

"He reminds me of my own dog growing up." Darcy tried again; hoping a topic they shared a mutual affection for may be safer ground.

Elizabeth's face softened and she even smiled – though just slightly.

"Norman has become a particular favorite these past few months. What was your pet like?" Elizabeth wondered at his answer.

"I had many growing up in England. My family house is set on a rather large park, which allowed me the advantage of bigger dogs. I often wonder if Norman would be much happier with more room to run. I had a set of hounds, Duke and Viola. They were my own, my sister and parents also had some."

"Duke and Viola? I take it this was most likely before the smash hit 'She's the Man' so they were likely from Twelfth Night?" Elizabeth could tell he was confused and so gave him a break. "It's a movie, Doctor."

"Oh, right. Yes, they were from the play. It's a particular favorite of mine. Orsino was too soft a sound to call, so I settled on Duke."

They walked a little further and finally arrived at their destination. Elizabeth had frequented here enough times that Norman was welcome to accompany her in.

"Good Morning, Peter!" Elizabeth was delightfully cheery.

"What can I get for you Dr. Gardiner?" The young boy working there was clearly twitterpated with Elizabeth. "Dr. Darcy, it's good to see you as well." He was sincere and Darcy relaxed as he said a polite "Hello."

"I'll take three everything bagels, two blueberry bagels, a half dozen assorted donuts and four coffees, Peter. That should be enough for Richard and Charles. Charlotte likes blueberry bagels like me. Dr. Darcy what would you like?" She looked to him.

"Your usual, sir?"

"Yes, please. A large though, I think," Darcy said.

"Would you like a large, too?" Peter asked Elizabeth.

"Sorry, a large what?" Elizabeth was dumbfounded.

"English Toffee cappuccino. Your usual, as well."

Elizabeth smiled good-naturedly and said, "It would seem we have something in common Dr. Darcy. Who would have guessed?"

Darcy half smiled and pulled out his wallet. "How much Peter?"

"$19.87 please."

"Dr. Darcy this was my idea, please – " Before she could finish she was cut off most shortly.

"Absolutely not." Darcy said. He'd meant to sound softer, but that was not in his nature.

Elizabeth smiled awkwardly and turned her attention to Norman. They walked back in companionable silence to Richards with very few words uttered between them. Elizabeth wiped Norman's paws with the supply of wipes the doorman now gladly kept for her. The normally stoic man who Darcy had rarely seen speak was illuminated with the sight of Elizabeth.

"Good Morning, Lizzy!"

"Good Morning, John!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How was the championship?"

"It went very well, I was well on my way to crushing my grandson but my conscience won out in the end. The young man beat me to a pulp 263 to a mere 174."

Elizabeth was laughing and said, "We shall have to play one of these afternoons you have off in the park. Scrabble has been a favorite of mine for a long time. Are you free next Wednesday?"

"Indeed I am, Lizzy. But why would you want to waste your time on me when you could spend it in the company of those closer to your own age and with those you find much more enjoyable?" His eyes motioned to Darcy and Elizabeth colored.

"Forgive me John, this is Dr. Darcy. He is Richard's cousin and fellow attending at the hospital, Dr. Darcy this is Mr. John Quinn. John is a good friend of mine as well as Richard."

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor. Richard has always spoken most highly of you."

"Likewise, sir." Darcy shook his hand.

"I'll see you later, John. Oh, wait. I nearly forgot." She pulled out one of the coffees from the holder and handed it to him. "Two creams, two sugars." She smiled as she handed it to the older gentleman.

"You are an angel, my dear. Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled and pressed the elevator button. Elizabeth and Darcy and Norman made their way up to Richard's and opened the door. They were not prepared for the scene at it's sudden opening. Norman ran to take his spot on the couch that Elizabeth had usurped for the night and sat proudly there as if nothing was amiss.

"Busy, Richard?" Elizabeth asked breaking the silence. She was trying very hard not to smile as wide as she could but she wanted to give Charlotte a moment to collect herself. Walking in on anyone, especially a couple, in the middle of a romantic interlude is always awkward but this was particularly so. Charlotte scrambled from the counter where she had been perched in Richard's embrace and he kept his face down. Charlotte immediately knew what Elizabeth was about but Richard was unsure how to proceed.

"I think you'll find your shirt is on the faucet Charlotte. Coffee anyone?" Elizabeth walked in and Richard gave his cousin a heated and embarrassed look. He knew Darcy's opinion of work relationships and this would be no different. He worried how Elizabeth would react. They had a clear boundary of friendship but this complicated things. She sat down next to Norman and looked up and addressed both of them.

"First Charlie and Jane and now you two. Will I never cease to be the awkward single girl third wheel?" She droned sarcastically as she opened up her bagel.

"Lizzy – " Richard began.

"Stop Richard. You are two people I care most about in the world. Just promise you won't be as disgustingly adorable as Charles and Jane. I might vomit if you started calling each other 'baby' right away."

"I should get to work." Charlotte said and left through the door.

"She's liked you since we first met, Richard. You hurt her and you answer to me."

That would be a scary sight, he though.


	11. Time Passed and Time Soon To Pass

**December 21****st**** 2010 1:30 pm**

"Lizzy, are you sure you won't change your mind? Dad said you wouldn't have to work if you didn't want to. There's still time," Jane's voice was wrought with concern. Lizzy had the next few days off before she worked the holidays and the sisters decided on a girl's day. After a morning at the spa they'd gone to lunch and were now at a local art gallery near Jane and Charlie's place. Well Charlie's place but Jane was in the process of moving in.

"Jane, I love our family but I don't want to be anywhere near them right now. Dad just doesn't understand. Not only do I not want to work today, yesterday, or tomorrow. I don't want to work Christmas Eve, Christmas, or the next day. But I would rather be anywhere than with them. I feel terrible for doing this to Mom but I just can't help it. Someone needs to be there anyway – this is what I signed up for apparently."

"I suppose, but I do wish you'd reconsider…"

"I promised I would work Christmas and I won't take it back now. Besides, this way I can at least focus by myself without any distractions. Richard and Charlotte will be going to Georgia to be with his family and I can stay at the hospital and do some research without them or the asshole getting in my way."

"I do wish you'd stop calling him that, Lizzy. He is Charlie's best friend, not to mention your boss." Jane tried her best to reprimand her sister but a scolding from Jane was like a cat purring. Although it did have the desired effect.

"I can't help it Jane. From the moment I first met him he's always been an arrogant pain in my you know where. Remember his reaction to Richard and Charlotte? It's like he's physically incapable of being happy for anything and anyone else except in their misery. Remember Incident MickyD? Before I even met him I knew what he was like. He can go to H-E double hockey sticks. Thank God he's in Georgia with Richard visiting their family. What do you think of this one?" As they'd be perusing the gallery Lizzy had been shopping for her new place. Since Jane was moving in with Charles she'd decided to get her own place as well. It was closer to the hospital as her persistence to be late was starting to be an issue. She'd found an adorable apartment over looking the park and was now decorating it to her taste, not Jane's. As much as she loved her sister, they did not see eye to eye on decorating.

"It's very beautiful. Such a lovely landscape. It looks very old and yet it's dated just this summer. Are you thinking of it?" Jane asked.

"I'm more than thinking of it. It's mine. Or it will be. I don't even know if these are all for sale."

"I'll check for you. I told Charles I'd call him when we were almost done so he could make the reservation for later." Elizabeth smiled at her sister and continued to browse. The entire artist's collection was picturesque landscapes and wild countryside, with rolling hills and endless skies.

"What do you think of them?" A quiet voice interrupted Lizzy's reverie. She turned to find a young girl, well not much younger than herself staring back at her with very piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"Beautiful," Lizzy admired. "I want to buy that one over there, but I'm not even sure if they're for sale. Do you work here?"

"I volunteer, it's the gallery for my school. Everyone who has an exhibition here has to volunteer when they can. I chose the first day I could as I'll be out of town for the holidays."

"Are these yours then?" Elizabeth was shocked. The girl nodded.

"They're wonderful." Elizabeth was still captivated by the idealistic and rustic images before her. She wanted all of them.

"Thanks. They're of my house, back home." The girl stared along, looking dreamily at them with Lizzy. Jane was just saying goodbye to Charles as she walked back towards her sister.

"Lizzy – the manager said that patrons may put in a request to the gallery to purchase the works. The artist will review the request and send back an answer and a price," said Jane.

"Hmm – that does make things more difficult than I would've liked. Would it be cheating if I put in a verbal request now? I couldn't bear to lose the opportunity. That is, if they are for sale." Lizzy turned to the girl.

"I think I may be able to part with a few. I'm on my way to my cousin's place now but if you want to give me a way to contact you I can let you know once I've thought it over."

"Of course, I'm Lizzy Gardiner. Here's my number." Elizabeth handed her a piece of paper.

"I'm Alaina – I'll text – I'll text…" The girl went faint and her hand moved to her chest, just as she collapsed Elizabeth was able to grasp her enough to stabilize her fall before she hit the ground.

"Jane!" Lizzy called to her sister and asked her to grab Alaina as well. "It's her heart! Call an ambulance – I'll see what I can do."

Lizzy lay her down on the sidewalk and used her coat as a barrier to the ground. They were out of distance of Hampshire Hospital but they'd likely take her to Leonard Memorial.

**5:43 pm**

"What is your relationship to her?" A nurse asked Lizzy in the waiting room of Leonard Hospital.

"I'm not related to her but I was speaking to her when she lost consciousness. She went into some sort of shock. Is she ok? Is she awake?" Lizzy had seen too many people in hospitals alone the past year. She would not leave this girl until someone showed up for her and she knew she would be all right.

"I can't let you see her if you aren't related. I'm sorry." The nurse turned to leave.

"If she is awake will you ask if I can see her? We're friends and I'm a doctor." Lizzy thought bending the truth wouldn't hurt too much. Hopefully. The look on Lizzy's face was desperate and the nurse took some pity on her.

"Come with me then."

"You're not going to ask her?" Lizzy was stunned.

"I've been Alaina's nurse for the past year since she's been in America. She's not had one person ask for her when she's been here. If you say you're a friend then I think it would be good for her to have some support." The nurse looked to her. Lizzy only nodded, hoping that would be enough. "Then I suggest you follow me before I see to other business?" She smiled warmly and Elizabeth did not want to lose the chance.

"Thank you." Lizzy followed her up to the third floor, not escaping notice that they were in a residential wing.

"Wait here." The nurse walked in, leaving Lizzy in the doorway. "Alaina, you have a visitor. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Please tell me you didn't call my brother. Alison, I'd never forgive you."

"No dear, I can't legally contact him. However, I'd say he deserves to know the truth."

"I can't tell him, especially not now. I will if it gets worse."

"Alright. Get some rest when you can." The nurse walked out and nodded for Lizzy to go in. She did, cautiously at first. Alaina looked up at Elizabeth as she walked in and smiled.

"Lizzy! You're here?" she questioned. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I – I just wanted to make sure you were alright. There was no emergency contact so I wanted to make sure you weren't alone."

Alaina smiled warmly at her. "Alison, the nurse, she's my emergency contact for now."

"I see."

"Thank you Lizzy. She explained to me that your care surely saved my life. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

"Please don't think I'm here for that!" Elizabeth was mortified.

"Oh no! I just meant that – well. I don't know what I meant. But thank you. How did you know I what had happened?" she asked.

"I'm a surgeon, well I'm in training to be one. I guess I just recognized the signs," Lizzy was uncomfortable. She was a doctor, and yet she was rarely, if ever, the visitor. She could see the wires, she could hear the beeping. Alaina was hooked up to a Left Ventricular Assist Device, an LVAD. This was not a good sign.

"Well then – you'll know all about this," she said pointing to the backpack like straps around her shoulders. "I took it off the other day, just to see. I guess it proved its point." Alaina tried sound nonchalant but the bitterness and edge in her voice almost caused Elizabeth to lose whatever resolve she still was holding on to. Who would leave this girl alone in such a state?

"Is it so bad?" Lizzy could not help it, and the question was out of her mouth before she could take it back.

To her surprise and relief Alaina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, with no trace of cynicism or offense.

"Some days it is, some days it isn't. But, it will be. Soon. I guess this little hiccup changes my holiday plans. I won't be able to travel tomorrow, and I am certainly not going to drop this bomb at Christmas to my family." The edge was back.

"Alaina, I don't know you and this is none of my business. But if you have family, and you were looking forward to spending time with them then aren't they the type of family who would want, and even, deserve to know?" Elizabeth knew this would certainly be the last straw and was waiting for the moment she screamed and told her to leave.

"You're right you don't know me. But, since this has come on – I don't know me either. But the people I do know are my family. As sure as this could kill me at any second, it would crush them. I don't even mean that in an ironic sensibility at all. I don't have regular parents, and let's just say – they are more than overbearing. I stay away because I love them. I know how much they love me – it's too much. I will tell them, soon. I have to. But when I do, my treatment will be done and it will be close the end. It will be chaos and then catharsis. I won't let them watch me die as I have to everyday. It will surprise them and devastate them; I've no doubt of that. But it will force them into seeing me as an adult for the first time. We'll have a short time together and I will leave them knowing there is nothing they could've done. They won't have to question their judgment because it will have been mine all along. I spent too much of my life being held under a microscope by them. It may seem juvenile but this – this is the only control I've ever had over my own life. I'm not ready to give it up just yet."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and just stared. How could anyone be this strong? Elizabeth's thoughts turned selfish as she thought of her own constant struggles. How could she mope, bitch, moan and complain everyday about her father, about William Darcy, about being an intern? She made the choice. This girl, Alaina, made no choice to become ill and yet here she was, making the hardest decisions one can face, and still smiling.

"Do you have to stay here? Like, can you leave?," Lizzy blurted.

"Alison is going to sign me out tomorrow I believe." Alaina was confused.

"Come spend the holidays with my family. My parents live on Long Island and my mother is addicted to children. She had six! You can have a family at the holidays and not think twice about telling them because you don't ever have to."

"Please, Lizzy. I know your confusion. You save me at the art gallery and find out I'm alone and dying in the hospital and then can't get your conscious past leaving me. I assure you – I have no worries." Alaina was very serious. Lizzy moved and touched her arm, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Alaina, please. I am a doctor and while I do tend to be more emotional outwardly that is professional at times. This is not one of those times. Maybe the holidays are affecting me a little, but if it would mean that you got to eat delicious food, my mother is a gourmet cook by the way, instead of hospital food then surely that's enough reason to come? Selfishly it means I get to take off work for a few days – one of the perks of working for my dad." Lizzy felt the same way she did about Alaina as she did when she first met Charlotte. There may be some sarcasm, bitterness, and cynicism. But beneath those was someone who understood her and Lizzy knew, for the time being, they were going to be good friends. "Will you come? I can pick you up tomorrow when you're discharged."

Alaina saw the same in Lizzy and could not refuse. She may be called shy at times, but that was only with people who put her on edge. Alaina nodded and said that she would. Lizzy grabbed the clipboard that held her medical charts from the end of the bed.

"Yay! Well if you're coming I guess I should know your last name!" Her eyes read the clipboard. "I will see you tomorrow – oh! Your middle name is Alaina. So it's Georgiana Alaina – Darcy. D-d-arcy? Is that your last name?" Elizabeth's stomach burned, her face burned, her neck, hands, back, her everywhere burned. Alaina did not sense Lizzy's fear and laughed.

"Yes, my first name is a bit of a mouthful. My brother and cousin refuse to call me Alaina, Will calls me Georgie and so does Richard, though he always has some other variation Gee, G-Unit, Jorge, Gerbil, who knows. That's why I go by Alaina, thanks to him. Anyway, now you know my name. See you tomorrow, Lizzy!" Alaina was happy as can be. She had found very few friends in New York and those she had turned out to be superficial and insecure. Lizzy seemed just the opposite.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way, we can stop at your place and you can pack then head out!" Elizabeth's face was as poised as she could be as she left the room. She made it to the hall and almost ran to the bathroom. Tears were coming left and right these days. She was William Darcy's sister and Richard's cousin. She didn't like Darcy in the slightest but he knew from Richard how his sister was the center of his universe. God – she was the center of Richard's too. Lizzy had even unknowingly borrowed her clothes on occasion at Richard's place. No photos of her though – this couldn't be true. Alaina was dying and she was the light of her best friend's life.

"Shit."

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking by and reading this even in the long absences. I'm sorry if this is different – just getting back in the swing of non-academic writing. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind messages. **


	12. A Higher Plane of Knowledge

**December 21****st**** 6:38 pm.**

_Plans changed. Something came up with school and the museum. May be able to make it down for New Year but will let you know. Love to you and Richard. –G_

Alaina put her Blackberry down and waited. She knew a furious and worried call would be arriving from her brother at any moment. It never mattered where he was or what he was doing. William Darcy carried two phones. A Blackberry and an iPhone. The Blackberry was for his sister only and there was nowhere he was without it on vibrate, at least.

Her thoughts were confirmed not a moment later.

"Hi Will," she said quietly.

"Georgie, what could possibly have come up that you will be missing Christmas with your family? We made a deal, remember? You can't possibly be thinking of making me face Aunt Catherine alone." William Darcy tried to sound teasing, but he was worried sick for his sister. They'd lived in the same city for a year now since she came to the US and she insisted they keep their distance. Dinner once every couple weeks and a weekend trip every once in a while. He understood her need for independence but something had changed in her demeanor. She was always rushed for time and seemed exhausted. Her schoolwork was impeccable and she seemed to go out with friends every once in a while as Facebook confirmed in pictures. He supposed it was typical post-teenage rebellion she never had, always being something of a late bloomer.

Georgiana Alaina Darcy was the center of his world, his only true family. Of course there was Richard, his cousin and co-guardian of Georgie, but she bonded them more often than not despite their brotherly affection for each other. They were very different men.

"I'm sorry Will. The gallery got booked for a Christmas Eve viewing and I volunteered. You know I can't stand Georgia. Aunt Catherine never fails in telling me my career will go nowhere and I'll be living off your charity forever."

"Georgiana." Will's voice transformed to stern and almost fatherly immediately.

"Sorry."

"You know very well that you could live a hundred lives off your inheritance alone – the only charity I give you is space. I'd much prefer if you lived in my apartment and never left so I could focus on surgery rather than worrying sick about you all the time."

"You're right, as ever, big brother. I'm sorry but I really can't come down," she was firm in her tone, hoping his trust in her would be enough. She despised lying so openly to him, the guilt making her feel almost as sick as she already did from her weakened state.

"You know I won't see you until July? Think of how sad you're going to make Richard – and your senile older brother for that matter. We're both flying to Senegal, as you know – for a relief program for the hospital bureau. If you don't call me every three days I am going to send in a bodyguard for you."

Alaina laughed, having no doubt her brother would hire someone to follow her around if she permitted it, even if she didn't for that matter.

"I know. I'll touch base with you tomorrow. I'm spending the holidays with a friend and am returning to the city for the gallery party."

"A friend. A friend? Georgiana Alaina Darcy if you are ditching me for some pig-brained boyfriend that you're calling a friend I will personally kidnap you and drag you down south."

"A girl William. An actual friend. You'd like her. I hope whoever I date in the future will meet your standards, I fear for him if he doesn't."

"Well you aren't even allowed to date until your thirty, anyway. And that's with a chaperone, young lady. We'll see if anyone is up for the challenge. I may send you to a nunnery yet to keep you safe from the young men of the Big Apple. I've got to go, Gee. I love you."

"I love you too, Will. Merry Christmas."

"Bye, Bean." Will hung up the phone. Georgiana smiled softly to herself and tears filled her eyes. Her elder brother had called her "Bean" since she was born, declaring her head had been shaped like one when she was an infant and lovingly referring to her as one ever since. She'd insisted he stop when she reached puberty but he refused, only using the name less frequently as a compromise. Now he called her "Bean" only between them, in his most vulnerable moments, trying to cling on to their happy past.

William Darcy had been her everything for over ten years now, Richard too. Georgiana was scared of what was to come, for herself a little, but almost entirely for her brother.

**July 3, 2010 – 2:15 PM – Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

"Is it socially acceptable to start drinking? I think I'm going to hurl." Lizzy hated flying and she was currently on a rather large and extremely luxurious private jet over the Atlantic Ocean.

"For goodness sake, Lizzy, it's not that bad. There is a bed in the back if you want to sleep," Alaina's voice was teasing but Lizzy could tell she was slightly irritated. For someone as brave as Elizabeth Gardner in other aspects of her life she was an absolutely horrendous flyer.

In the last six months Lizzy and Alaina – now "Gee" to Elizabeth had become nearly inseparable. After Elizabeth picked up Gee for Christmas with her family she had waited until they were more than halfway to her parent's house to admit her relationship with Richard and William.

**(December 22****nd****, 2009) **

After three hours of bumper-to-bumper holiday traffic, Lizzy and Alaina had just pulled onto the Long Island Expressway as they made their way to the Bennet residence.

"Brother's on a Hotel Bed" was playing on the stereo for the third time after the two girls realized they shared an obsession with Death Cab for Cutie. _Plans _was the only CD Lizzy had brought with her in the rental car and so, naturally, it was on repeat.

"Alaina – there is something you need to know. But before I say it I promise I will keep your health a secret until you say otherwise." Lizzy looked at the passenger next to her at a stoplight.

"What are you talking about? A secret? To who?" She was very confused.

"Your cousin and your brother. You see, I work with them and Richard is one of my close friends – he's actually probably my best friend. Other than Charlotte." Lizzy spoke quietly, ashamed of her previous omission.

"So you're Lizzy. _That _Lizzy. I should've put it together. Richard is basically in love with you, you know. I liked Charlotte. We met once when I met Rich for dinner. She was just saying goodbye to him." Alaina was calmer than she felt. "You won't tell them?"

"No. Not unless you ask me to." Lizzy felt the guilt even as she said the words. She knew if – _when_ – the time came it wouldn't be pretty. She could lose her best friend. As much as she loathed William Darcy – she couldn't feel good about herself knowing how much pain he'd be in when the day came he found out about his sister's condition.

"Then I suppose we need to be good friends. Richard would have my head if he knew I met you and didn't immediately try to adopt you." Alaina was very relieved. It was a strange world that pushed them together, the very same person that she was positive her brother was secretly in love with and her cousin much more openly, also much more platonically.

"I'm afraid I have more to tell you." Elizabeth's face was nearly purple but she hoped this could work out. She had a plan.

Alaina said nothing but looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's just two tiny, small, insignificant minute details that add a hint of – uh _peculiarity_ to the situation, if you will."

"Could this truly be more peculiar, Lizzy?"

"Well, you're lucky. Because, it really could. You see, last night my sister's boyfriend surprised her with tickets to Hawaii for the holidays. You remember Jane?" Alaina nodded. "She's always wanted to go. I went with my best friend growing up but had an awful time. Jane was supposed to go but got sick and couldn't so, now she wanted to go last year with me but I couldn't take off work from the hospital – "

"Lizzy!" Alaina was exasperated but tried to sound light hearted.

"Right! Sorry! Jane's boyfriend is Charles Bingley who I will make the assumption you know very well due to his being your brother's closest friend."

"Christ – you couldn't sugarcoat it all could you?" Alaina was horrified, thougha mused.

"He won't be there – that's the beauty of it! Charlie and Jane are going to Oahu for the week until after New Years! But there is one more thing and that's that my father is the Chief of Surgery at Hampshire Memorial Hospital and knows your brother and cousin very well, and I've no doubt that he would know who you are given your last name and the absurd amount your family has talked about you to him, privately seeking advice from the man that has five daughters. You're walking into that you know. Jane will be gone and she is quite possibly the only sane member of my family. The rest – God help you. But we need to not tell them your last name and keep the details of your family on the D-low. Got it?" Lizzy was almost excited at the intrigue of it all.

"Got it. Who shall I be? Alaina Smith? No. That's too common. I could be Alaina Matlock. That _is_ a family name. So really it would just be an extension of the sort of truth and perhaps not a flat out lie about my identity."

"Your brother would never refer to you as Alaina, would he? You do look quite alike when you think about it. Should we call you something else?"

"No, I think we will be quite safe from that. He barely knows I go by it. In fact, it is only a very recent switch for me, as well. I loathe the name."

"Why do it?" Elizabeth was puzzled. She'd always loved her name, but Richard had a way of making her wish she had fewer options for endearing/obnoxious nicknames. She'd even changed her last name to Gardiner for the sake of her career, but so far that had done little, as the truth will always come out.

"To distance myself." Alaina was quiet.

Lizzy laughed outright and asked, "From your brother? He can't really be that bad. I won't say I'm his number one fan, but from Richard's stories – he worships the ground you walk on!"

Alaina only wished she could tell Lizzy it was the other way around, Elizabeth could truly do no wrong in William's eyes, but he refused to admit it – neither to himself or his young sister.

"No! But yes, a little. More so from exposure."

"I'm confused."

"Richard's never told you has he?" Alaina wasn't surprised. Richard would do anything to make Alaina's life even the slightest bit easier. If that meant not telling his close friend about her family, she appreciated it all the more. Lizzy was an exception; very few friends were as fiercely loyal as she.

"I think it's obvious that my brother and I are not American, if you can't already tell. Well, William _was_ born here. But he left when he was very young. I was born in England, and we were both raised there. Our father's family is a very, very old well – family. That house in the painting – it's our ancestral home." Alaina spoke quietly.

Lizzy giggled and interrupted.

"What do you mean _ancestral_? Is that even a phrase anymore?"

"I suppose it's a rather uncommon word, but it's Pemberley. It's been part of the Darcy family for almost a thousand years. Well, the land has been. The house is only a few hundred – some was destroyed in a fire. The main part has been remodeled and rebuilt depending on the resident. The estate has been in our family forever though."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at her new friend. She could tell she was quite uncomfortable talking, but the house did not seem to be what was bothering her.

"Would you rather I call you Georgiana? Or Georgie? You seem like you don't love the name Alaina."

Elizabeth saw a slight relaxation in Alaina's shoulders. She nodded.

"But not this weekend."

"What if you were – Gee? We could tell my parents your name is Grace, or Gianna, or Gabby."

"Gianna. I like it. It's the end of my name, sort of. I like it," she repeated.

"Good. It's settled. I'll do that, just as soon as you give me a little more to go with. I don't mean to pry. I just don't get all the secrecy, the name changes. Georgiana, why don't your brother and Richard know?" Lizzy hoped her tone was as sincere as she was feeling. This was a parentless girl who had everyone to help her, but would reach out to none.

"I wouldn't mind them knowing, truly. It would be much easier. But what I was saying before – about our house. That's just the beginning. William has done everything in the world for us – for me, really, to give me some sort of semblance of a normal life," Alaina Gee said. She could tell Elizabeth was still very confused. "I fear I must ask your confidence in one more piece of information. I think you would've been too young to remember or even know of this. I was. But do you know of the Carsington Inc. murder in England?"

"That sounds vaguely familiar. I think I remember hearing something about it, but I don't know what it was about. Just a horrible tragedy."

"The CEO of the company was killed by his business partner, a Paul Wickham, after he discovered the CEO had an affair with George's ex-wife. They'd been divorced for some time but he was still very attached to her. It seemed a disgusting turn of events after the CEO's wife had died some time before. I'm sure this isn't making much sense to you Lizzy and I'm sorry. It's something I try to be as emotionally cold and emotionless with, I guess. I don't know." Gee was very quiet.

"Gee, did this have something to do with you?" Lizzy looked at her with concern.

She nodded almost imperceptibly looking out the window – she avoided all eye contact.

"It did – it does. Did. I'm not sure. George Darcy, my dad, he was the CEO of Carsington Inc."

A sound of shock, pain, and pure compassion escaped from Elizabeth's mouth as she put her hand over Georgiana's in comfort.

Georgiana nodded, and continued. "My mom had breast cancer and after she passed away it nearly killed my dad. He stepped away from the company and when he returned his partner had almost run it into the ground – he was coping with his divorce I suppose. As much as one who was so mad can actually cope. Anyway – my dad got it back up and, well, a few years later everything happened. Will has no idea that I know so much. Hell – he wouldn't even know me if he saw how much I was talking – he'd probably pass out if he heard me talking this much about all this," Gee laughed.

"Long story short – after _it_ happened William came home and took over the company. The media thinks it was bought out anonymously but really he just bought all of Paul Wickham's shares and is now the highest shareholder but remains very hands-off. Our cousin Anne runs it now. My father led a very private life – he never released any photographs of either William or I. We were tutored at home and Will went to college with a different last name. I don't know much of the details of it but I grew up at Pemberley – our family home – and can live a completely private life in New York. When our father died, his obituary did not give our names and the services were held on our property. Everyone seems to have forgotten about the 'heirs of the Carsington fortune' and though we stay very private – it's all a bit easier now I suppose."

"Well – I'm not sure about you. But I think a nice break from reality – or our semblance of reality is just what you need. My family is crazy and perhaps they can help you forget how lucky you are that you don't need to deal with them on a daily basis." Lizzy could see Gee was done talking about her tumultuous childhood and would not press her, even in words of sympathy and compassion, until she was ready to open up again.

"I think I'd like to go to Hawaii, too, some day." It was a random thought, but Elizabeth knew Gee was back in the moment and ready for a very Bennet Christmas.

"Why don't we? I think we are well on our way to becoming good friends – I have some time off in the end of June. We can start stalking the post-holiday specials and book tickets soon? Something to look forward to." Lizzy was excited.

"That won't be necessary." Alaina had a hint of tease in her voice that Lizzy did not sense.

"Oh – OK, well it was just a thought." She was confused.

"No! We're going. I like the idea. It's just – one of the few perks of my messed up private life shit is that I have a plane, a _private_ one. It's got a bar in it." Her smile was purely conspiratorial and Lizzy liked it.

"End of June it is then."

**A/N: Enjoy and review xoxo**


End file.
